Would you?
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are engaged but what will Family and friends say to their decision at a young age? Will they overcome it and what obstacles do they face? Klaine - Multiple chapters COMPLETE. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/characters
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Klaine **

Kurt and Blaine were sat on the floor of the Hummel-Hudson home. They were watching an action movie that was slowly coming to an end. Blaine's arms locked them selves around Kurt's waist gently, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Kurt's head was lolling on the guitarists shoulder as he drifted in and out of a nap; movies made him slightly tired.

Blaine took a moment to take in the scene; his beautiful boyfriend lay soundly in his arms murmuring noises in his sleep like a cute puppy. The way Kurt was so peaceful in his sleep, like nothing in the world could touch him.

"_They can't touch me, they can't touch us…or what we have" _

He smiled at the thought of prom last year. Kurt was so courageous, so brave and loving; one of the _many _reasons he loved Kurt. As that thought drifted into his mind, his heart caught up, his eyes glimmered like he had stumbled upon a new discovery. And honestly… he had.

Blaine picked up on this and squeezed Kurt slightly, causing Kurt to stir.

"Kurt…Kurt you need to wake up." Blaine whispered. Kurt stirred again because Blaine's wispy breath tickled his ear.

"Kurt." Blaine said again, this time shaking his boyfriend more. Kurt finally let his eyelids flicker open and his blue eyes glancing around before settling on his boyfriends face.

"You seem a bit tired. You ok?" Blaine asked

"Yeah" Kurt yawned "Movies make me sleepy and you are very comfortable."

Blaine subtly blushed just before brushing away some strands of hair on Kurt's porcelain forehead.

"Do you want to go to sleep now? We can stay here or I'll carry you to your bed. No offence, but you are clumsy when you're tired."

"No. No it's fine; we'll put in another movie as it's only…." Kurt glanced at his watch before regaining eye contact with Blaine "twenty past seven. You get to choose the movie this time."

"Ok…Marry me."

"Um I don't think we have that movie, I haven't even heard a movie with that title and judging by the pile of action flicks Finn has, you won't find anything like that here."

"No really. Marry me."

Kurt turned round, stunned. Confusion played on his gorgeous face as his eyes met with Blaine's. Kurt was so still and silent. Blaine shuffled over to Kurt on his knees taking Kurt's hands in his.

"Kurt I love you and I just know we'll be together for a long time but I want to wake up in the mornings and look over to see you and think 'that's my husband'. I love you more than anything. When I look back on everything we've done together I just know that I love you so much and I will over come every obstacle with you. Together... so Kurt Hummel will you marry me?"

Kurt's confused face faded into a plain face. Blaine started to worry about what he decided when that thought was stopped as a pair of arms flung them around Blaine causing the both of them to collapse onto the floor – Blaine on his back and Kurt lay on top of Blaine.

"Yes Blaine! Oh my goodness. I didn't think I would be saying that word until college. But of course Blaine! Of course I will!" Kurt exclaimed, teary eyed and laughing slightly. Blaine was in a similar state, his arms tightly around Kurt, hanging onto him like it was a dream.

"Kurt you have no idea how happy I am that I can call you my fiancé and soon husband."

"It will be amazing. But Blaine I need to know if you really want this because there are a lot of things to consider. We need to think about our parents and friends reactions because we are young and I really don't want my dad to have another heart attack. Oh think about how much money it would cost to have this wedding in New York. And ..."

Kurt was cut off by a soft and passionate kiss.

"Kurt. If you're worried about that then why don't we have a small wedding? You know, just close friends and family, we can tell our parents and handle it carefully. Ok?"

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you? Chapter 2 **

"Blaine, I think we should tell our parents soon. Maybe we can tell them today and then our friends in one or two days? What do you think?" Kurt said, rolling onto his side and resting on his arm. He shook Blaine from where they fell asleep last night, causing a groan and mumble emanate from Blaine's lips.

"What? All I heard was 'Blaine' and 'parents'. Oh yeah I should go, I wasn't supposed to stay the night." Blaine got up hastily but Kurt pulled him back down onto the floor.

"No I think we should tell our parents today. What do you say?" Kurt repeated with one hand on Blaine's arm.

"Sure I think they'll be more annoyed if we leave it too long and that won't help. I'll call my parents a little later. We can tell your parents together today." Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's smooth cheek.

"You're telling Burt and me what together?" Carole walked into the kitchen as she as started preparing a cup of coffee and tea for her and Burt. She poured the hot liquid into the cup and grabbed a spoon.

Kurt looked at Blaine carefully, earning a reassuring squeeze of the hand, Kurt then looking back at his step mother. They stood up though still keeping eye contact with Carole.

"Blaine and I are…um…..engaged. Blaine and I are engaged." Kurt let out a sigh. Silence filled the room, glances were shared quickly, and tension was built. Then the silence was broken with a ping from the spoon plummeting to the floor of the kitchen. No movement was made until Carole formed a smile on her lips. Clapping her hands together she rushed over to the boys and enveloped them in a bear hug, squeezing the held breath out of the boys.

She pulled away and looked at them with a happy but serious look on her face. "Boys I am truly happy for you but if you really want this, you are going to have to tell Burt. I know you are both very mature but not enough to make this kind of decision. If you don't tell him then I will and I think it won't help if he heard it from anyone apart from you Kurt."

"Carole, can you go get him please? Better sooner rather than later." Kurt asked before turning his head and showing Blaine his relieved face, Blaine having a loving smile aimed at Kurt.

"Of course honey." She put her hand on the side of Kurt's cheek before making her way back up stairs. She walked halfway up the stairs before turning back round and giving a discrete wink to both Kurt and Blaine causing embarrassed blushes. Blaine shook his head and let out a quiet, long, and drawn out laugh. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him to his side so he could kiss him on the cheek.

A rough cough was heard from the stairs and Kurt turned to face his dad.

"So why'd you want to see me bud? Carole said…" Burt trailed off into a whisper as he saw the way Kurt was tense even though Blaine was with him.

"Dad I didn't want to leave this last minute. I wanted to tell you properly because you deserve the truth. Blaine proposed last night." Kurt said cautiously, taking in a breath.

"And what did you say?" He asked. Burt glared at Blaine. _If looks could kill_ Blaine thought while shuddering from the glance.

"I said…yes. But I said yes because…" He was cut off by his father.

"What?" Burt said. His voice was stern and dangerously quiet.

"Dad. Please listen." Kurt begged

"No Kurt! I'm not listening to this. Is this some joke? Because frankly, I'm not seeing the funny side of this. We are not talking about this anymore. You are boyfriends, that is all."  
>"Mr. Hummel could we…" Blaine tried to reason with Kurt's father but it got him nowhere.<p>

"No. You're not getting married until college _at least._" Burt stormed back upstairs as the last of his heavy breathing could be heard.

"Dad" Kurt whispered before falling to the ground on his knees and breaking into tears. Blaine dropped beside him and pulled him close as he whispered reassuring words to his upset fiancé.

"We'll get through this. Together. You and me Kurt. Courage" He kissed the top of Kurt's head before leaning his head beside Kurt's, whispering support once again.

**~oOo~**

"Hey bud. How are you?" Burt said normally. Kurt knew he was acting as if nothing had happened this morning and this just upset Kurt once again.

Kurt replied with a mumble along the lines of 'fine' before hastily placing back to his room and flopping onto the bed beside Blaine. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and heard him say something but only heard an 'mmm' because his face was in the pillows.

"What's the matter babe? Is Burt still annoyed?" Blaine asked as he rubbed slow circles on the countertenors back. Kurt turned his head so he could talk properly.

"He's acting as if nothing happened this morning. The way he's ignoring this is so upsetting Blaine. I wanted him to accept this, to accept us but that idea just gets more lost in the dark now. I just…" Kurt was cut off by choked sobs and immediately swept into a hug from Blaine because he really needed comfort.

"Look I know this may not be the best time but I think we should talk to my parents. They need to know as much as Burt and Carole did." Kurt nodded and gestured for Blaine to get his phone out. He did so and dialled his dad's office number. He held the phone to his ear and waited for the ringing to subside. A gruff voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello? Dad? Is that you?"

"Blaine are you ok? You didn't come home last night and you didn't ask to stay out."

His father, Matthew Anderson, said sternly.

"Yeah dad, I fell asleep at Kurt's house" He sighed slightly "Look I know you're away on business but I needed to tell you that Kurt and I are getting married. I know you're not accepting but I don't care. I love him ok."

Awkward coughing could be heard at the other end of the line.

"Blaine I have to go now. Say hi to you're…uh boyfriend for me." And then he hung up. Blaine didn't know how to react and his phone dropped onto the bed.

"Blaine what happened?" Kurt sniffed slightly "was he ok or did he disapprove?"

"He didn't do anything he just said he had to go and to say hi to you. I guess he doesn't care or he's too surprised. I honestly don't know." Tears trickled down Blaine's face discreetly as Kurt took him into his arms.

"Blaine it's going to be ok. Our dads don't agree with our decision but you can still ask your mother." Blaine shook his head

"No I'm not asking her, she'll share the same opinion of my dad unfortunately but ever since I came out to them they haven't acted the same and as I said on the phone, I don't care of their opinion, I want to marry you whatever their opinion. I love you."

"I love you too." He would have continued but he heard talking above him. _Burt and Carole's room_ he thought. They were trying to be quiet but his dad was never good at secrecy.

"Burt you should have calmed down when they told you. You should have seen Kurt after you spoke to him. So much crying."

"Don't tell me to calm down Carole. My kid's gonna get married he's not old or mature enough. I can't believe you were ok with it."

"I'm not ok with it Burt of course not." Kurt gasped at the surprised change of opinions. He thought he trusted Carole. "I love Kurt just as much as I love Finn but I agree with you."

The remaining conversation was ignored as Kurt had so much going in his mind now, the emotions building up. Now neither of their parents was on his and Blaine's side. Blaine had picked up on the conversation also and held Kurt close to him.

He leaned forward and took Kurt's hands in his, squeezing him lightly.

"Let's runaway and get married. Let's elope"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Run away and get married?" Kurt asked stunned and confused.

"Yes. We can get a flight to New York with some money we have saved up, find a place to stay and a venue to get married in and then return a couple of days later. No one has to find out but if they do, by the time they try to stop the wedding – and they most likely will – we will be married, Mr and Mr Hummel – Anderson." He explained to Kurt while he rubbed his finger across Kurt's skin. Kurt didn't say anything. He looked at Blaine, smiled and suddenly leapt onto Blaine, putting his lips on his and kissing him with passion like yesterday.

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea Blaine, just one of the reasons why I love you." He kissed him again gently before pulling away with a smile on his lips.

"We're really doing this. We're really going to runaway and get married" Blaine said lovingly, pulling Kurt into a long hug. He breathed in Kurt's scent and sighed. He was so happy right now. They were going to get married and no one could stop them.

**~oOo~**

"Should we tell anyone what we're doing? We could tell the Warblers or New Directions. Actually only one or two New Direction members – rumours spread very easily there." Kurt asked Blaine as they strolled through a park later that afternoon.

"I think that if we told anyone I would want to share it with the friends that have supported us throughout good and bad times." Kurt nodded in agreement "I could tell Wes and David because they really welcomed me to Dalton when I first arrived and were my best friends ever since." Kurt agreed again. "Who would you tell?"

"I'd tell Mercedes for sure. I wouldn't be able to handle her mood if she found out _after_ we got married. Finn because he's my step brother and although he's sometimes clueless, he's always good at secrets – unless he's with Rachel because then he'll snap like a twig but I don't mind Rachel knowing."

"Ok so it's settled. We'll tell Wes, David, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn. And I have the perfect way to tell them." Blaine exclaimed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"We can invite them all round for a big sleepover. You know; play truth or dare – stuff like that, drinks, snacks. Then when we all start talking about what's been happening lately, we'll tell them then."

"I love that idea. We'll have it on Thursday. There's no school for another week. That will give us enough time to book tickets and venues and then early Friday morning we will go to the airport but leave behind a note to say we're going away for the weekend. Then come back Monday. Yeah?" Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly and nodded as he captured him in a hug and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too"

"So I'll text Rachel, Mercedes and Finn the details and you do the same with Wes and David. I'll text them now." Kurt pulled out his phone and texted his chosen friends.

**From Kurt:**

_Hey! Sleepover at my house this Thursday! Bring a sleeping bag. See you there!_

Blaine did the same with his phone to Wes and David.

**From Blaine:**

_Hey, sleepover at Kurt's on Thursday if you're up for it. Sleeping bags needed_

Replies were immediately sent back to their phone causing various text alerts to be heard, all replies saying that they would see them Thursday. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled before kissing him on the cheek, taking his hand and walking back to the house with him.

When arriving back at the Hummel-Hudson residence they were greeted by Carole. Kurt still hadn't personally forgiven Carole for lying to him and Blaine but he pushed those thoughts aside when she had opened the door.

"Hi Carole." Kurt said "I was wondering if I could have a sleepover this Thursday? You know Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Wes and David. I haven't seen them since spring break started."

Carole felt bad for lying to Kurt so she agreed in her normal cheery tone and a smile. "Of course honey, I'll go tell Burt your plans then and see if we can go out while you guys are at the house but make sure Mercedes keeps an eye on all of you." She laughed quietly before walking upstairs to tell Burt.

"So it's all set. This Thursday we tell them." Blaine said

"And then on Friday…." Kurt trailed off while looking at Blaine.

"Well let's start looking at Venues and ticket prices then." Blaine announced to Kurt. Kissing him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Before they knew it Thursday came around. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's bedroom. They had finished packing their suitcases and were now packing their carry on bags which consisted of tickets for the next morning, books, magazines, iPods with headphones and wallets. They hurriedly stored the bags and suitcases under Kurt's bed so they would be easily accessible for the morning as they heard the ping of the doorbell down stairs.

Kurt hurried down and opened the door only to be enveloped in a large group hug from everyone apart from Finn; who was in the kitchen anxiously waiting for Rachel.

"Oh Kurt how are you? Are you ok? Is your voice ok?" Rachel asked quickly which could possibly be mistaken for a long and _loud_ buzz. Kurt laughed and gave her another hug before she was rudely pulled away by no other than Mercedes Jones.

"Oh Mercedes it's so good to see you! It feels like forever since we last talked." Kurt said. His hand on Mercedes upper arm and wore a welcoming smile.

Meanwhile Blaine was being hugged by Wes and David tightly and enjoyed to spend time with his best friends from Dalton.

"Hey guys what's up?" Blaine asked after he finished laughing from the surprise hug.

"Oh we're great Blaine. We went to the country club lake a couple of days ago. Wes fell into the lake. It was hilarious, I'll show you the video later." David said before bursting into hysterics.

"You VIDEOED it?" Wes asked sternly, all but shouting. "This means revenge good sir. I'm sure I can find something out from your girlfriend." David's eyes went wide as Wes announced his mischievous plan.

"Guys, guys leave all revenge plans for _after _the sleepover. Okay?" Blaine said as he patted them on the backs. Both boys nodded in agreement before running into the kitchen for refreshments and to catch up with Finn who was currently talking to Rachel about ideas for even more numerous duets. Blaine and Kurt simultaneously rolled their eyes before they all met in the kitchen for dinner and drinks.

After dinner they made their way upstairs and into Kurt's room to talk and play a few games. Everyone was comfortable in the room eventually and Finn was about to settle down on the floor by sitting but tripped over a bag that was poking out from under the bed. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, causing sniggers and looks from his friends. He shrugged it off before looking back at the bag which was actually a suitcase that was slightly ajar. He kicked it back under the bed and joined everyone else on the floor.

Kurt and Blaine were sat together as usual but were whispering to each other. Rachel sat next to Kurt and Finn on the other side of her. She glanced back to the two boys whispering and heard "We'll tell them later. I promise." From Kurt, who obviously thought he couldn't be heard that much but was sadly mistaken. She also heard "It's our secret for now." Rachel had a smirk placing on her lips as she shuffled closer to Finn.

**~oOo~**

"So who's up for a little Truth or Dare?" Finn asked sitting on the floor with the rest of the group. A collective amount of 'yes's' went round the room and they shuffled into a circle, Rachel grabbed a plastic bottle from her bag and placed it in the middle of the circle. She placed her manicured fingers on the bottle and spun it with ease. The bottle spun a few times before landing on Wes.

"Truth or Dare Wesley." Rachel asked

"Dare" He replied high fiving David

"I dare you to…kiss…Mercedes" Rachel instructed happily.

Both of them spluttered in protest but were cut off by Rachel again. "If you forfeit you have to kiss David." Both Wes and David coughed awkwardly whilst Finn, Blaine and Kurt broke into laughter and giggles.

Wes quickly kissed Mercedes on the lips and retreated with a blush and giggles escaped from Mercedes before mouthing thank you to Rachel.

"I feel that I should be offended." David said before he could stop himself. Blaine looked over to David and meekly patted him on the back, exchanging smiles with the group.

Rachel spun the bottle again and it landed on Blaine. Rachel raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as the smirk rose up again.

"Truth or Dare Blaine Warbler?"

"Truth Miss Berry." And that's just what she was waiting for.

"What's your and Kurt's secret that you were going to tell us later but probably weren't?"

Blaine and Kurt both went wide eyed and mouths open. Everyone else, shocked by the surprise all agreed so they could know the new secret.

"I guess we should tell them now then." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"Kurt and I are engaged." Blaine said simply. Loud gasps came from Wes and David. Mercedes was shouting "I better be a bridesmaid Kurt" and "I'm so happy for you". Finn was happily laughing and patting Blaine on the back and giving him the 'if you hurt him' speech once again and being Rachel she said their wedding gift would be her singing and started talking to herself about the options that 'show her vocal talents perfectly'.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pulled him to his side and Kurt kissed his cheek. They could both tell that even though their parents were not accepting, they had had true supporting friends that loved them throughout everything.

After the sudden reactions, both Kurt and Blaine were bombarded with questions about themes, colours, dates, venues and who would be bridesmaids and best men.

Soon the wedding talk died down and everyone drifted off to sleep in their sleeping bags.

It was an early night for most but Kurt and Blaine needed the sleep for tomorrow morning they would need to leave just after 4am if they were to catch their plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Blaine? Babe its 4 am we need to go. The flight is in 50 minutes and it's a half hour drive in the taxi" Kurt said still bleary eyed and just waking up. He shook Blaine who was lying next to him in his bed. Blaine stirred in his sleep but didn't fully wake up. Kurt kissed him on the lips and shook him gently causing him to groan but open his eyelids anyway. "Come on Blaine. We need to go if we want to get on our flight in time and not disturb anyone else."

Blaine sat up, yawned and stretched his arms. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"We're really doing this" Blaine whispered "We're really getting married. In New York! I love you."

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt replied. He then got out of bed and took a stack of clothes from the bedside table to hand to Blaine. "Take these and quietly go get changed in the bathroom. I'll get changed in here then we can leave because the taxi will be here any minute. Go." Blaine nodded and headed to the bathroom and Kurt grabbed some clothes to get changed.

Once changed, Blaine took the suitcases down and handed them to the taxi driver whom had just arrived. Kurt was upstairs holding a neat white envelope with a letter in his hand. He put his pillows in the middle of the bed and placed the letter in between the pillows then placing the covers on top. He let out a deep sigh and glanced around the room where his friends and brother slept peacefully. Then with one final look, he turned round and walked out of his door, down stairs to meet with his awaiting fiancé by the open door. He kissed him on the door step and then the both of them walked to the taxi, sat down inside and let the driver take them to the airport.

_It all begins here. _Kurt thought.

**~oOo~**

Finn was woken up by the sound of shouting; most likely Rachel or Mercedes.

"Why are you shouting?" Finn groaned "It's like 8am. Way to early guys. What's the fuss?"

"Their gone! Kurt and Blaine, their just…gone!" Rachel shouted again. The covers were thrown back, exposing the pillows. By this time Wes and David had woken and caught up with what was happening. Mercedes had woken up when Rachel had.

"I knew I saw a suitcase under that bed!" Finn said. Everyone's head turned to look at Finn. Their faces could show the question that needed to be asked 'Why didn't you tell us?' "When I tripped over last night, I hit my foot on a case sticking out from under the bed. I thought it was nothing so I kicked it back under." The glares from his friends were piercing. He stood up and walked over to the bed to see the pillows and creased covers. Moving a pillow, the letter caught his eye; he picked it up and held it up. "They left us a letter. Look"

Mercedes strode up and snatched the letter from Finn's grasp and ripped it open. She pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it out loud to everyone.

_To our close friends _

_I know you're all probably freaking out right now and Finn's ears are probably ringing from Rachel's screams but we needed to do this. Our parents do not agree with our decisions of getting married. We all love you so much and hope you can forgive us for what we have done. Burt and Carole have a similar letter in their room and we have left a message to Blaine's parents._

_Now to stop you worrying about where we are we're telling you in this letter. We are gong to New York to runaway and get married. The ceremony will be tomorrow. Although you are probably very annoyed with us not letting you come to the small ceremony, we would have all given you a main role in the wedding if only more people were as accepting. Mercedes and Rachel you would have both been bridesmaids and Wes and David would have accompanied you two and Finn would have been best man. _

_We really hope that when we return, it won't change anything and we'll still be as close as ever, if not stronger._

_We love you all_

_From Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson xxx_

_(Soon to be Hummel-Anderson) _

Everyone was astounded by Kurt and Blaine's plan and murmurs where shared between each other. Burt stormed into the room, Carole behind him. He noticed the empty bed and the fury could be seen in his eyes.

"Is this true? Have they really gone to New York? Are they crazy?" Burt yelled.

Everyone nodded and Mercedes handed him the letter. He dropped the letter and raced down stairs, grabbing his coat and shoes before opening the door and rushing to one of the cars.

"Burt, where are you going?" Carole asked stepping outside.

"Somebody's got to stop them. We've got until tomorrow, there's enough time to drive there. Mercedes, Wes and David you're coming with me. Rachel and Finn go with Carole."

No one argued with Burt's orders and clambered into the cars and off immediately.

**~oOo~**

The suitcases began to be put into the cab. Kurt held their carry on bags and Blaine and the driver put the two cases into the back of the vehicle. They shut the top down and the driver sat in the front of the car to stat the engine. Kurt and Blaine sat down in the back as the car began to move.

They took in the sight of the city, admiring it so much and cherishing every second. The cab soon abruptly stopped outside a tall and subtle but stylish hotel. The red paving lead up to the big, bright entrance. Getting out and grabbing their items, they stood outside of the hotel. They tilted their heads up and took it all in.

"Here we are Kurt… New York"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"So we have until tomorrow and I don't want to waste another minute without exploring New York. I would like to do some shopping and maybe dawdle around in central park. Oh and I want to visit our venue to make sure it suits us." Kurt said. His sweet melodic voice filled the hotel room as Blaine unpacked the necessities; shampoo, hair products, clothes, moisturiser etc…

He pushed the now empty suitcase back under the hotel bed and sat down next to his fiancé, pulling him close enough to kiss him easily. He lay down on the bed and pulled Kurt with him so they were side by side. Blaine let out a sigh.

"Sounds great babe. Well why don't we go visit the venue in a minute and check everything to confirm it all for tomorrow, then we'll go to central park and get ice cream" Blaine said hopefully "and after that we'll do some shopping – We need to buy the rings and some 'secret' last minute things for our suits tomorrow."

Kurt mostly agreed but entered a comment "How do you know I'll be wearing a suit? Maybe I'll go all Prom on you and wear a kilt. It could happen." One raised eyebrow from Blaine and they both burst into laughter.

Once the laughter subsided into harmless giggles every now and then, they decided to catch a cab the venue only a short drive away. It soon pulled up outside a big reception building and after paying the driver, the boys headed inside.

"Hello there, we're the party under Anderson. We just wanted to check the confirmation for the booking for tomorrow morning." Kurt chimed to the receptionist. She nodded and typed in a few things then replied in a fake cheery tone telling them to head to the garden where the Justice of the Peace was finalising a few details over something.

The garden was where they were going to get married. A wedding had only just occurred there as the pristine decorations hung across the orchards. Cream banners swayed in the gentle breeze of the afternoon and the sound of birds and rustling leaves floated through the air. Two rows of brightly coloured, fragrant flowers lay parallel to each other to suggest the borders of the aisle which was scarlet red with white stitching around the edges. The tall lush green trees stood proudly along the sidelines of the garden. The white chairs either side of the flower rows – roughly ten on each side. The grass was fresh, dew balanced on the tips of each blade of grass. One wire arch stood at the end of the aisle, bright and bold. Vines were woven around the wire along with red, white and pink roses accompanied by tiny buds and green leaves.

For a venue that said 'simple and elegant' it turned out to be one of the most beautiful scenes Kurt could image for his and Blaine's wedding, even though they had to have their wedding under the circumstances of eloping.

"Look Kurt it's so beautiful, just like in my head." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he took a mental picture of this important and breath-taking scenery. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing.

Just then the Justice of the Peace walked up to them and greeted them. Kurt told her that they wanted to look at the final details for tomorrow and she gladly showed them the plan she had pulled together.

~oOo~

"Finn would you quit fidgeting in the back, I think we're worried enough as it is without you distracting me more." Carol explained as she drove the car.

"Sorry but Kurt and Blaine are gone. It's bugging me because my little brother is in New York by himself – beside Blaine. Anything could happen."

"Kurt's older than you Finn" Rachel cut in.

Finn shrugged "Hey what I lack in age, I gain in height ok." He put his hands up in a mock surrender. Rachel just looked down and shook her head so she could try and hide her smile.

Meanwhile in Burt's car which consisted of Wes, David and Mercedes, the atmosphere kept changing between awkward, normal and crazy. David was in the front sitting next to a mad looking Burt and the silence only made the situation worse. Wes and Mercedes were sat in the back and anyone could tell that they were both blushing from the kiss last night. Every time they were caught staring at each other, they snapped their heads back round to look out the window then slowly turn their heads again – the cycle had gone on for a good hour at least.

David had noticed the cycle and couldn't take it any longer. He pulled out his phone and texted Wes:

**From David:**

_Just ask her out already dude! The tension between you two is almost as bad as Klaine! _

**From Wes:**

_But what if she says no? _

**From David:**

_Get your act together or else I'll text her for you. _

**From Wes:**

_She doesn't have your number _

**From David: **

_Ah but that's where your wrong good sir. Last night after Truth or Dare I got her phone and added my number but put it under 'Wes'. _

He didn't get a reply but saw Wes's eyes go wide in the mirror. It was priceless.

**~oOo~ **

"Oh my goodness! New York ice cream is amazing! I love it! Can we get some more Kurt? Please?" Blaine asked happily, he was pouting and using his big brown luscious eyes to get Kurt to agree. Kurt laughed.

"Aww that's so adorable. Ok." He heard Blaine cheer "but after dinner tonight." Blaine nodded and continued walking with Kurt around central park until they crossed the road and came upon a suit shop, which was beside a florist.

"I'm going to go in here because I really need to buy a waist coat for tomorrow morning. Are you coming in?" Blaine said heading towards the shop.

"We can't see our outfits before ten am tomorrow morning. I need to go into the florist anyway. I'll meet you inside in a few minutes." With that, Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and walked into the brightly coloured florist.

A middle aged woman stood behind the counter inside, arranging the last of a bouquet of lilies. She noticed Kurt and hurried round to him. "You ok there sweetie? Need any help?"

"Yes please. The arrangements are wonderful but there are so many flowers to choose from. I'm ideally looking for two flowers fit for me and my fiancé's suits for tomorrow. Just to go in the chest pocket and nothing too showy. Simple but beautiful."

"Well congratulations young man. I hope you don't mind me assuming but is you're fiancé a …"

"A young man as well? Yes he is."

"Well that's lovely dear. I have the perfect flower in mind for you. Follow me." Kurt did so until they stopped in front of an arrangement of small flowers. She picked up one delicately and showed it to Kurt. "These snow drops seem to fit your description. Beautiful. I suggest the thin plastic snow drops – they look very real and won't die like real ones" Their white-cream with delicate petals and a bold green stem looked perfect.

"Oh their perfect! I'll take two of the plastic ones thank you." Kurt

The lady nodded, handed them to Kurt and allowed him to pay for them before he left the shop to meet up with Blaine in the shop next door.

The bell of the open door chimed as Kurt walked in to see Blaine at the till. One hand gave the money to the man behind the counter, the other holding a bag which held the waistcoat Blaine had now bought.

"Hey babe I got you something at the florist." He smiled and handed Blaine the plastic snow drop once outside. "We can wear them in our chest pockets tomorrow."

Blaine said thank you and kissed Kurt on the cheek before heading to the ring shop.

**~oOo~**

After driving from 8am to 6pm and multiple driver changes, the two cars arrived at a motel on the outskirts of New York. Everyone was tired and couldn't keep their eyes open for much longer. Burt had bought two motel rooms for each car full of people and had just finished making sure everyone was settled down enough to discuss the plan of action for the next morning.

"Ok so we leave at nine o clock tomorrow morning. It will take us an hour to get to this venue. Luckily Kurt and Blaine left the venue information on the screen of Kurt's laptop before they left. When we get there we're gonna find them and stop them by whatever means." Burt explained. Carole agreed, the teenagers nodding shyly because they wanted to attend the wedding, not stop it.

"All right then, lights out in half an hour. We're gonna need all the sleep we can get."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Blaine today's the day. We're getting married. It's eight o clock now so we need to start getting ready. I'll leave before you so I can get changed at the venue and you can get changed here once I'm done. Then I'll meet you at the venue. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Kurt rolled onto his side and kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine responded to the kiss bringing his right hand to caress Kurt's cheek and pulling him closer.

As they parted Blaine spoke "I love you so much Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower and to sort out his hair and moisturisers. Blaine stayed lying down in the bed as he collected his thoughts about today. The guitarist looked over at the gold rings as they shimmered in the sunlight that shone through the windows. Blaine knew this decision was the right one; he was so in love with Kurt and had never felt this way before. Somehow he knew that he was the one.

Yawning, he sat up, stretched and got out of bed. He heard the sound of the shower and realised he really did need to start getting ready. His extended arm had pulled open a draw beside him so he pulled out his piece of paper that he wrote on the plane while Kurt had fallen on his shoulder. _My vows to Kurt_.

Reading them over one last time to refresh his memory about what he would say at the small ceremony, he heard the shower turn off. Blaine's feet touched the velvety feel of the carpet as he stood up and walked slightly unsteadily to the dressing table where his comb and gel was. He grabbed the comb and slid it through his brown curls, pulling at a few to watch them spring back to their original place and form.

Kurt came out moments later; hair styled immaculately, flawless skin as always and dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt. He looked at Blaine and smiled and walked to the wardrobe so he could get hold off his suit for the wedding which was inside a black cover so Blaine could not see it. Kurt then walked over to Blaine and kissed his forehead; Blaine smiled into the touch and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "Our next kiss…we'll be married."

Kurt was then stood at the door of the hotel room. "I'll see you at the venue then." He waved to his fiancé and left the premises.

Blaine sighed and then walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

**~oOo~**

Everyone was awake in their motel rooms and were all just freshening up slightly.

"All right same seats as last time guys and no stops. We don't know what time their getting married and we're not risking it now. We need to stop them. Let's go!" Slow nods were exchanged and they wearily made their way to the cars, buckled in and set off.

In Burt's car, Wes and Mercedes were repeating 'the cycle' once again and David felt the need to step in again.

**From David to Wes:**

_Ask her out in the next five minutes or I'm going to text her._

**From Wes to David:**

_Ok! Fine I'll ask me if it'll stop you bugging me _

David cheered and clapped but stopped suddenly and sunk into his seat after multiple glances and strange looks were aimed at him. He sat back up and grabbed his phone to see another text that had popped up.

**From Finn to David:**

_David right? Hey um sorry to bring you down but I'm not your type. I hope this doesn't uh change anything. We're just friends ok. _

David was more confused than ever because Finn had sent him a rejection text. _A rejection to what? I didn't ask him anything. _Confusion was cut short as a text from Wes popped up again.

**From Wes to David:**

_Any texts from a certain Finn Hudson lately?_

**From David to Wes:**

_I can't believe you asked Finn out for me! I'm into girls! Wesley!_

**From Wes to David:**

_Consider this payback for the lake video and the Mercedes phone number trick. _

David looked back at Wes with a smirk and saw him holding hands slightly with Mercedes. He smiled and gave him a thumbs up gesture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**This chapter may switch scenes a lot but the ~oOo~ tells you when it switches.**

Kurt stood by the doors that lead out to the garden which was decorated the same as yesterday's visit. His entire suit was black with the snow drop in his chest pocket, a plain silver waist coat with a matching tie and white long sleeved shirt under them, along with shiny laced up black shoes.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft lips were on his neck. "Mmm Hello to you too." Kurt said placing his slender arms on the ones around him. Blaine swayed Kurt side to side gently as he kissed his neck, ear, and then temple. Kurt turned around in his fiancés arms and pulled him into a hug also allowing his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine was wearing a full black suit with a replica of the snow drop in his chest pocket. He wore a plain gold waist coat instead of silver with a matching bow tie and white shirt underneath also with shiny black lace up dress shoes.

"Time to get married." Blaine said pulling away and taking his hand. Kurt kissed his cheek and sighed happily.

"Time to get married." Kurt repeated.

The doors opened and Kurt and Blaine made their way down the aisle.

**~oOo~**

"Stupid traffic! We need to hurry up if we're gonna stop them and this traffic is not helping! Five minutes is all it takes to get there! But the traffic just had to happen." Burt almost shouted, he was eager to stop them and he was getting stressed.

"Mr. Hummel it should be ok. Look we're moving again. It won't take too long." Mercedes tried to calm Burt, he was on the edge and she could imagine his face turning redder by the minute and could probably pass off as a red traffic light in cartoons.

Carole, Finn and Rachel were in the car behind. Rachel could tell that Carole was anxious to stop Kurt as Carole's knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. In Rachel's opinion traffic could be notoriously slow in New York but as the minutes ticked by, the waiting seemed to double.

One jerk from the car and every passenger in their two car groups had reached the final set of traffic lights before they could arrive at their destination which was somewhere around the corner.

**~oOo~ **

Blaine held Kurt's smooth hands in his own and looked into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much Kurt. Ever since that handshake at Dalton and the glimmer in your eyes, I knew there was something about you that I instantly loved. I would embrace every moment together like it was our last.

You taught me how to stand tall and proud to be who I am and how to take a chance at love. You make me feel so amazing every day and help me like the way I helped you. Such love and passion in your beautiful personality made me fall in love with you more everyday and those feelings will never end.

I promise to love you throughout every obstacle, thick or thin, to take care of you, love you unconditionally no matter what because I truly love you and will for the rest of my life."

"Blaine…You've been by my side from day one. You've always looked after me, cared for me like no one ever has. You are my light at the end of the tunnel, my star that shines brighter than the sun. You helped me though out my tough times and all my drama. You accepted me for who I was, perfect or not, you chose me.

When we're together I feel like we're unstoppable and no one can touch us. Nothing can ever get in the way of our love. You're so smart, funny, caring and passionate and I couldn't put into words how much I love you. I can't imagine a life without you by my side and I hope the future brings us many, many more amazing and wonderful adventures to experience, together. I have and always will love you forever." Tears slid down Kurt's face and Blaine wiped them away with his thumb.

"Do you Blaine Anderson take thee, Kurt Hummel, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The justice of the peace asked.

"I do"

~oOo~

The car screeched to a halt outside the wedding venue. Burt swung open the door forcefully and slammed it shut, not waiting for the others. He made a beeline to the reception desk.

Burt slammed his palms onto the counter. "The wedding of Kurt and Blaine?" he said quickly, with a raised voice. The receptionist nodded, stunned by the tone of Burt.

"The…uh garden. Right out back." She pointed them in the direction to go and they rushed their way there.

**~oOo~ **

"And do you" the justice continued "Kurt Hummel take thee, Blaine Anderson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss."

They did just that.

Suddenly a loud shout came from the doors that lead to the garden.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt and Blaine jumped. They exchanged glances between each other then looked for the source of the shout.

It was none other than the furious face of Burt Hummel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kurt and Blaine, hand in hand, walked down to where Kurt's father was. They noticed that their friends and Carole had just stumbled their way to Burt, all wondering if they made it in time.

"It's not Hummel anymore Dad. It's Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said as he hugged his husband at his side. "Yes we got married but you and Carole and the Anderson parents weren't accepting. We couldn't let you ruin this for us. Part of me says I'm sorry but I'm not because I have a beautiful man to call my husband and I love him with all my heart." He glanced over at Blaine and smiled, kissing his lips gently.

"Aww my boy's so in love!" Mercedes announced as she ignored the father-son tension and walked over to Kurt and Blaine, Wes was pulled along as well by hand. She let go of his hand and enveloped Kurt into a hug and kissing his cheek. Kurt showed off the gold ring on his finger and Mercedes squealed. "I'm so happy for you both!" The husbands smiled and re-linked their hands.

Wes then made his way over to Blaine and patted him on the back. "Congrats man. I knew you two were perfect."

"Thank you so much Wes. It's nice to have such supportive friends. I'm just sorry that we couldn't invite you." Wes shrugged and took Mercedes hand and walked back to where David was, catching Blaine's smile and thumbs up.

"Kurt! I am appalled that you let me miss an opportunity to sing! And at our first glee clubs couple wedding! But you will let me miss out on a hug! Come here!" Rachel insisted, taking Kurt and Blaine in her arms. She towed Kurt away from Blaine to start talking about possible 'congratulation' group performances for when they return home.

Finn walked up to his new brother in law, the height was intimidating to Blaine, and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm glad you two are together. I always hoped he would find someone as awesome and kind as you Blaine. Don't hurt or break his heart or you'll answer to me." Blaine's eyes went big and Finn burst straight into laughter, pulling the guitarist into a large bear hug.

David also came up and patted him on the back with a 'congratulations' and talked about the sad thought that he missed out planning a warbler styled bachelor party but was overly pleased for the couple.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go rescue my husband from a very overwhelming Rachel Berry." Blaine said to David but was overheard by others; outbursts of sniggers went round comfortably.

He walked up to Rachel and Kurt and snaked his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him away from Rachel sneakily. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but was cut short by the glares from the boys. They giggled and Blaine kissed Kurt before they turned round to head back to their friends. But their path was blocked by Burt and Carole.

"Boys we need to talk about this stunt that you two pulled." Burt said

"No matter what you say, we are not getting divorced." Kurt said quickly and boldly.

"We're not asking you to get divorced." Carole stated, Kurt's eyes lit up by the news.

"Now what you did was irresponsible Kurt. You went to New York with Blaine and didn't realise the dangers you could have faced out there alone. You basically ran away from home for a short time to get married at a young age when I got angry at you and said no." Burt sighed and continued "Look, I didn't mean to get you upset. I think my reaction went too far and I'm sorry. Your always be my son Kurt and I guess I just thought you were growing up too fast. I still believe you're a bit young to be part of a life long commitment but I can't stop my son being in love, especially to someone like Blaine who will look after you no matter what." Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. "All I'm saying is that I hope you realise that things have to change when we get back home. Blaine, you are more than welcome to come over whenever you want and can sleep round ours twice a week until you find an apartment together because you're married now and you were bound to move in together sooner or later. But I want you two to take it slow together a bit more from now on, and learn to adapt to your new life styles together... Come here" He swept his son and son in law for a hug and let go as Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, kissing him.

Blaine let go of Kurt but took his hand and turned to face all his friends and family.

"Now everyone can come back to our hotel room and freshen up a bit before we head out to celebrate. Kurt and I booked some reservations at a restaurant around the corner and I'm sure we can add a few seats." Everyone cheered happily.

"I'd like the sound of that. Maybe we can talk as well."

Everyone went still and silent to see where the unfamiliar voice came from.

Blaine took in a breath and spluttered one word.

"Dad"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hello son."

Matthew Anderson walked towards his son who was holding Kurt's hand tightly. Blaine stared at his father. He was confused about why his dad was here and angry because of how Mr. Anderson had reacted to their engagement.

"Why are you here?" Blaine said harshly. Kurt felt Blaine tense up and placed his hand on Blaine's upper arm to comfort him.

"I was in New York for business and I heard your voicemail. Look Blaine, I'm sorry how I reacted on the phone. I was shocked that you were getting married."

"That means nothing to me." Blaine said coldly.

"Blaine" Kurt said calmly and quietly "Listen to your dad, he's trying."

"Are you two married now?" Matthew glanced down at their hands and looked back up.

"Yes, Kurt's my husband – your son in law. So you'll have to get used to it."

"I will - gladly. I'd like to join everyone at this restaurant if it's ok with you. I want to get to know you're uh…h-husband and get acquainted with his family. But I'd like to talk to you, before hand. Alone if that's alright." He looked at everyone who was stood there awkwardly. They didn't hesitate to leave the garden and make their way to the cars. Kurt stayed by Blaine's side.

"Do you want me to leave you with your dad? I can meet you back at the room." Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded "I'll call you if I need anything"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked back inside to meet everyone else by the cars.

"If you were wondering where your mother was, she's back at home. She didn't want to pay out for a flight. And she wasn't in favour of the wedding but I'm trying to get her to come to terms with it."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course his mother wouldn't want to be here.

Mr. Anderson continued to talk "Look, I know I've never been supportive of the decisions you've made in life and I've been distant. But I always had my reasons. My father – your grandfather, always pressured me into decisions in life. He was intimidating and said he wanted the best for me, but I knew in his eyes that he wanted the best for himself. Before my mother pasted away, I had been a happy, energetic person. I loved to perform like you, and I excelled in sports but I was never top of the class. My m-mother helped me to learn how to be proud of what I loved in life and… try to get better. When…when she pasted away, I was eleven. I still did all my clubs but my father became for strict and…violent. He said that I had to forget about the clubs… because they were leading me away from the more academic things like law or business. He got me a girlfriend and made me attend his meetings with him to 'get a taste of life' as he would say.

By the time I was nineteen he got me a job in the business industry. When I started my job I realised how much he would push me into things I never wanted for myself. I was like a puppet and he was the master. But I never had the courage to stand up for myself. I got married eight years later to your mother by choice of my father – he wanted the money. We had you two years later and when I saw you for the first time in that hospital… I knew some things had to change.

So I cut my father out from my life. I never talked to him again. I said to myself that I would never pressure you into any decisions in life. But I think I took that too far. I never gave you a father figure to look up to because I was afraid I would become like my father.

I want to support you properly now and be a part of your life to earn back those years I always missed. When you told me you were getting married, I knew from that moment it was time.

I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope I can try and be that father figure to you." Matthew Anderson's eyes had turned from a cloudy grey into a lighter colour, slightly watery eyes from looking back at his past.

Blaine walked closer to him and gave him a hug, also teary eyed.

"I forgive you."

**~oOo~**

After explaining what happened between Blaine and his father to a very concerned Kurt, everyone made their way to the restaurant; Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, Matthew, Wes, David, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.

The restaurant had the same atmosphere as Breadstix; fun, homey and good quality food. It had about six couples and groups dotted around the large premises. Twinkling lights shimmered around the place. Subtle flower patterns danced across the plain red walls. Different flowers were added as centrepieces on every table. It was beautiful and calming.

The waiter escorted them to their table outside. It was satisfying and comfortably warm. More multi coloured lights hung on the bushes and branches that encircled five tables, their large table in the middle.

"Here's your table. I'll be your waiter for this evening. If you need anything just raise your hand and I'll be right over." He spoke to everyone once they had sat down but before leaving he winked at Kurt, causing Kurt to look away. Also letting Blaine emit a low growl.

Kurt heard the quiet growl and turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaine. If he flirts again, I'll show him our rings."

"Or I can just do this" Blaine said, leaning over to kiss Kurt.

Kurt placed his ring hand on Blaine's "You know you don't need to be jealous. I'm always yours."

Blaine smiled and lightly kissed him again.

The waiter came back to take orders a little while later.

"If there is _anything _I can get you, just ask." The waiter asked Kurt. Emphasising 'anything'.

Kurt decided to stop the waiter in his tracks and order "Me and my husband will have the couples special please." He kissed Blaine in front of the waiter and Blaine felt Kurt smile against his lips.

The waited abruptly stopped the flirting, took the rest of the orders and scurried off with a red face.

"Told you" Kurt said.

After the meals had been served and eaten, everyone was happily chatting with each other.

"I'd like to raise a toast to my son and son in law" Burt began and raised his glass "to Kurt and Blaine Hummel- Anderson." The sound of clinked glasses filled the space.

"Hey Blaine dude? Did Kurt ever tell you about the time he had a crush on me? Oh! Or the time he acted straight for Burt?" Finn asked.

Everyone laughed apart from Mercedes who gave him a cold glare. Kurt hid his blushing face on the side of Blaine's arm. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. Blaine thought Kurt was even more adorable when he blushed.

"Oh when Blaine was little, he wore his mother's heels and tripped over them and landed in the mud. When I saw him, he had a comb stuck in his mess of curls and was caked in mud. Insisting he was having a mud bath. I have a photo" Matthew declared, passing round his phone to everyone.

"Aww that's so sweet. You were such a cute… and messy toddler." Kurt announced as he saw the photo. Blaine went red, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Enough of the stories guys! I think Kurt's gonna turn into a strawberry with the amount of blushing happening here." Wesley almost shouted, the comment causing Kurt to turn even redder.

"We better get going. We need to find a motel for us apart from Blaine's dad. We'll need to leave early tomorrow if we want to get back home tomorrow night." Burt insisted, standing up from the table.

Everyone reluctantly nodded and stood up. They all re-congratulated Kurt and Blaine before they headed off. Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye and called a cab back to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Blaine had woken up before Kurt and was lying in bed next to him. He lifted up his hand and admired the gold ring on his finger. He thought about how lucky he was right now and how happy he felt.

Still asleep, Kurt rolled onto his side and pulled himself closer to Blaine, one arm over Blaine's chest. Blaine laughed to himself quietly as Kurt's eyelids fluttered open and a yawn escaped from him.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said sleepily as he squeezed Blaine around the waist. They both smiled lovingly at each other.

Four knocks on the hotel room door were heard just then.

"Hey fella's, we're gonna get going now. Long trip ahead so we'll see you two back at home I guess. See you later." Burt said through the door.

"See you later Dad, love you." Kurt replied

"Love you too kiddo" Burt said and then left.

"Yeah we need to leave in an hour Blaine. So we need to hurry up." Kurt jumped out of bed and walked over to Blaine's side. He leant forward to kiss Blaine and grabbed his hand, lips on his, moving slowly but surely. Kissing him again, he pulled Blaine out of the bed and urged him to get ready to go.

**~oOo~**

The Hummel-Anderson boys arrived back at Kurt's house in the afternoon that day. They were partially exhausted from jet lag – even though they both slept on the plane – and desperately wanted to sit down and relax from the tiring but overly exciting trip.

"Babe, do you want something to eat? I can make us a sandwich if you like," Kurt asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

"No I just want to relax before the others arrive. But as much as I hate to say it, we need to study. School tomorrow remember."

"And now you've ruined my mood. Thanks honey. So to relax, I'm going to go to sleep; I really don't want bags under my eyes tomorrow"

"I'm sure you'll still look as beautiful as always. I'm going to sleep as well. Studying is not appealing."

Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand and led them upstairs and across the corridor to Kurt's room. They opened the door and was familiarised with the always stylish bedroom of Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Both placed them selves at the edge of the bed, backs facing it and with one big sigh, they landed on the bed – flat on their backs.

**~oOo~**

"Boys! We're back, we've dropped everyone else off at their houses."

There was no response. Carole gave Burt a questioning look and headed to Kurt's room. The door was open so they made their way in to see the sight on front of them; Kurt and Blaine were asleep together on the bed, the covers were underneath them and they had their casual clothes on.

Kurt was on his side with bent knees. His hands had been clasped in Blaine's and rested in the middle of both of them. Blaine was also on his side but hiss knees lay only partially bent.

"Let's leave them. Their tired and they need their sleep. Let's go." Carole whispered. She walked off and Burt followed but turned round one last time to see his son and son in law.

**~oOo~**

"Kurt, Blaine! Finn's driving with you two today. You've got half an hour. Hurry up." Carole spoke through the door, banging her fist on the door several times.

"Ok Carole we'll be down in ten minutes!" Blaine replied while he pulled on a clean shirt.

"Morning honey." Kurt said emerging from the bathroom and into his room. He kissed him soundly on the lips, and then grabbed his school bag.

"Morning…Um, Kurt?" Kurt turned round to look at Blaine and nodded "We're still going with the plan?"

"Yes of course. Today, we tell the New Directions and the Warblers our news."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The school bell rang and the students in the hallways made their way to their classes. Luckily for them, Kurt and Blaine had all of the same ones so they headed to Glee club which was next on their schedule.

They pushed past the large crowd of students speeding past them and finally made it into the choir room. Everyone was chatting among themselves while they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive. Kurt sat down on one of the chairs at the back, Blaine following behind, grabbing a chair so he could sit next to Kurt.

Tina and Mike sat in the front row along with Rory, Artie and Puck. Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Finn and Rachel sat in the middle row and Mercedes and Quinn sat at the back alongside Kurt and Blaine.

Mr. Shue walked into the classroom and grabbed a pen for the board behind him to help start the day's lesson. Rachel cut in a few minutes later insisting that she had to sing a song because she couldn't showcase her talents enough over the school break. As always, Mr. Shue allowed Rachel her spot light and meekly sat down in the corner while Rachel began singing.

Quinn sighed in boredom and leaned on Kurt because she knew he would feel the same. Kurt rested his head on top of Quinn's and idly played with his ring, unaware of the shocked facial expression from Quinn as she had noticed the ring.

"Kurt, why do you have that ring?" Quinn said loudly enough to let the rest of the club hear what she just said. The club member's heads turned to see this 'ring' Quinn was on about, ignoring Rachel's comments about being interrupted during her solo.

Questions were being asked rapidly, so to save himself from a headache, he grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked down to the front to look at everyone. Rachel sat down reluctantly but turned her attention to Kurt and Blaine as they began to speak.

"Everyone, we have an announcement. Blaine and I eloped during the school break. We got married 2 days ago in New York, to be precise." Kurt announced.

Sudden gasps turned into claps and positive comments and catcalls from all the members. Mr. Shue had to tell them to hush.

"Yes our parents do know that we eloped. They were angry at first but adjusted to the idea later that day. We hope you can forgive us for not inviting you, but we had to because of certain circumstances we don't want to get into." Blaine explained.

"So are you now the Hummel's? Or are you two the Andersons?" Quinn asked them.

"We're the Hummel-Andersons. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Blaine declared happily.

More applause and cheers rose from the New Directions in celebration to the first Glee couple wedding. Kurt and Blaine nodded to gesture a 'thank you' and sat back down.

**~oOo~**

Kurt and Blaine's car was parked in the Dalton car park. Both boys walked though the entrance gardens and into reception. Turning left, they descended down a flight of stairs; they could hear the distant sound of acapella singing emanate from a room down the hallway.

Blaine walked down a few more steps but stopped when some fingers tapped him on the shoulders.

"Excuse me, um hi can I ask you ask you a question, I'm new here."

Knowing what was going on, Blaine played along.

"My names Blaine." He extended his arm, holding his hand out for Kurt.

Kurt took it, looked at Blaine and smiled. "Kurt"

Then instead of letting go of their hands and asking what was going on, Kurt pulled Blaine into a sweet kiss. He smiled against Blaine's lips as he let the memory of them meeting float around in his mind.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine winked and took Kurt down the hallway to the Warbler's common room, where the final notes of a song ended.

They pushed open the double doors and let everyone see them enter before hugging all of their Warbler friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked, sitting down on the window ledge.

"Well you guys are still all our friends and we wanted to share some news with you." Blaine started.

"You guys got married. We know." Thad interjected, all the warblers nodding in agreement. "Wes and David told us at the start of the meeting, along with photos of you two in your suits. And we want you to know that we're really happy for you both." A cry of 'yeah's' went round and practically every one was smiling.

While the Warblers talked to Kurt about specifics in New York, Blaine got out his phone.

**From Blaine to Wes:**

_Thanks for sharing our news Wesley. *Insert sarcasm*_

**From Wes to Blaine:**

_Aww poor Blainey! Come on, you know I'm one of your best friends._

**From Blaine to Wes:**

_Yes ok. But send me the pics of me and Kurt that you took. _

Wesley nodded and joined in on the wedding talk with his friends. They all sat down around Kurt and Blaine as they talked about the sweet ceremony that was missed by many.

It was times like these when Kurt and Blaine realised how much really missed hanging out with the Warblers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed, resting against the headboard, cuddling together and relaxing. Kurt was sat in between Blaine's legs and the guitarists arms wrapped around the slender boys waist. Kurt's hands placed on top of Blaine's. They also had their feet knocking each others every so often.

Blaine was enjoying the moment when his phone rung, interrupting the silence. He tapped the accept button and answered the call, confused about the unknown number.

"Hello, Blaine Hummel-Anderson speaking." Kurt smiled when he heard this. 

"_Mr Hummel-Anderson, we are sorry to bring this upon you but your father has just been checked into Lima hospital. Would you mind coming over to sort some paper work?" _

Blaine let out a straggled gasp between the tears flowing freely. Kurt could feel them drip onto his shoulder.

"I'm uh; I'm on my way now."

"_I'm sorry you had to visit under these conditions. Goodbye"_

Blaine hung up and dropped the phone on the bed.

"Blaine? Blaine? What's the matter? What was that call?" Kurt turned round to face his crying husband. He wound his arms around Blaine to pull him in for a hug.

"My dad's in hospital, we need to go." Kurt nodded and held Blaine's hand. He pulled Blaine up and walked with him to the car. Blaine, still stunned, sat in the passenger seat while Blaine drove them to Lima hospital.

**~oOo~**

Blaine sat in a hospital chair leaning on his knees and his face in hiss hands. Kurt sat next to him and put a hand on his back to rub smooth circles as comfort.

Just then the doctor arrived with the news about Matthew Anderson's condition. Blaine jumped up and Kurt did the same slower.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, your father was in a car incident about an hour ago. He was not hurt because the car collided into the back, but the shock overwhelmed him and he had a heart attack. He's in surgery now, so you may have to wait a little way. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away to allow Blaine and Kurt to take in the news.

Blaine fell into Kurt's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Kurt held him tight and kissed his head ever so gently.

"I just got him back Kurt. And now…now he's almost gone again."

Kurt made a 'Shh' noise and pulled him closer again. The countertenor closed his eyes, wishing this was all a dream and he could open his eyes and find himself back at home with Blaine, happy and like everything was fine. He opened his eyes again and found himself eye to eye with none other than Mrs. Emma Anderson.

"Blaine, sweetheart…Your…mother's here, she's behind you."

Blaine let go of Kurt and spun round to see his mother right in front of him. She had dark brown hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were decorated with a small amount of mascara and red-pink lipstick plastered on her mouth. Mrs. Anderson's facial expression was trying to stay stern but the tremble on her lips showed she had heard of her husbands news and was there to see if he was ok, obviously not expecting her son here. She straightened out her grey jacket and knee length skirt and let her heels click along to floor while she walked towards Blaine.

"Oh…Blaine, I – I wasn't expecting you here. Is this your - uh - boyfriend?" She spoke. It was as if the last sentence was poison in her mouth.

"Husband" Blaine corrected. His mother's eyes went wide for a moment; she couldn't believe they had actually gone through with it, but she hadn't done anything to stop it.

Kurt walked up to his new mother in law and extended his hand.

"I'm Kurt. It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Anderson, unfortunately by these means."

She shook his hand slowly, eying Kurt like some sort of analysis.

"How is he?" She asked

"He's had a heart attack. They took him into surgery. He should be out soon."  
>Emma put her hand on her chest, a gasp escaping from her pink lips.<p>

The doctor chose that moment to arrive again to bring more news. "The surgery may take a little longer than anticipated, so you're more than welcome to stay for another half an hour until he comes out or we can call you when he comes out of surgery."

"Wanna go to the coffee shop babe?" Kurt asked his husband "I know you like coffee when you're sad."

"Yeah let's go." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they headed towards the coffee shop.

Mrs. Anderson just stood there silently, watching them walk away. Something felt different inside her when she saw them like that and when Kurt was comforting her son. Sighing, she sat down in one of the white chairs and pulled out her phone.

**~oOo~**

They sat at a table placed in the corner of the coffee shop by the hospital. Kurt had some hot chocolate and Blaine had his normal order, though not as good as the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine's hands were entwined across the table, Kurt idly running his thumb across the top of Blaine's hand.

"You ok? I've been so focused on my dad, I didn't even think about how you were taking this." 

"Blaine, of course I'm upset. He's part of my family now and I can't stand to see you like this. I really want Matthew to be ok."

"Me too Kurt. Me too"

"Let's head back. It's been about half an hour and I really can't stand anymore of this awful coffee." Kurt said, a smile played on his lips.

Blaine and Kurt simultaneously stood up and made their way back to the room where Matthew was to be placed.

On their way there they passed the baby holding room. They stopped to look in at all the new born babies lying asleep or awake. Each one was beautiful and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand while he looked at each little boy and girl.

"I've always wanted a child with you" Blaine said.

"You think about having children with me? I've always wanted two. But let's wait a few years. Remember what my dad said about no more hasty decisions." Kurt said.

He sighed and jerked his head in the direction of his father in laws room. Blaine nodded and they walked to the room.

Mrs. Anderson was anxiously waiting outside the room where her husband now lay.

"Blaine, Kurt. I wanted to say sorry for me not being there for you. Seeing you two be like that together reminded me of me and Matthew. It will take some time but I'm willing to try and resolve the issues between us. As a start, I managed to book you two a housing appointment in a week or so. Matthew and I talked about this once he got back from New York. We feel this is the right decision for you both."

Kurt was the first to respond by giving Emma a light hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson. It's very thoughtful of you. We appreciate it." Blaine nodded and hugged his mother also.

"Have you heard any news about Dad?" Blaine asked pulling away.

Emma coughed a little and wiped away the newly formed tear.

"He came out of surgery fine. But he's….in a – a coma."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Blaine knelt by his bedside as he stared upon his father. He was so cold, motionless and silent; as if he were frozen. A machine stood at the side letting a clear liquid drip through a tube into his arm. The plain green walls enclosed the room where Kurt, Blaine and Emma Anderson were and the chairs were occupied by Kurt and Emma.

The guitarist dropped his head onto his hands that rested on the side of the hospital bed. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. At first, he had to make it through his father's heart attack, and only an hour later; here he was by the bedside of a comatose Matthew Anderson.

Kurt stood up and walked over to his husband. He knelt down beside him and held onto Blaine's hand that was wet with tears. Kurt used his other hand to slowly run his hands through Blaine's curls. They stayed still like that for a few minutes until Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and smiled. He kissed him lightly on the lips before looking back at the man on the bed.

The door creaked open to reveal Matthew's doctor with a plain expression planted on his face. The boys and Mrs. Anderson turned to look at him with hope in their eyes.

"I have some good news and bad news for you all. The good news is that he shouldn't be in a coma for as long as we thought. The bad news is that…there is a small chance that he could pass away in his comatose state."

And that was the answer they had all been dreading.

"I'll leave you to allow the news to sink in." The doctor left on that note. Kurt was more shocked now; it was like his own father all over again. Emma had tears dripping onto her skirt that left stains. Blaine handled it the worst. He clenched his fists into the scratchy sheets, his hands turned white from the tightness of his hands. Then, pushing himself up, he stormed out of the room.

Kurt got up to go after him but was stopped by Emma.

"No honey. Stay here; I know where he's gone."

Kurt nodded and sat back down in a brown chair, allowing Emma to walk down to her car and drive to the one place she knew her son would be.

**~oOo~ **

Blaine sat on the dilapidated stone wall that overlooked the ocean in front of him. The birds swooped over the green trees and glided across the water briefly before soaring back into the open sky. The scent of freshly cut grass filled the air as Blaine took it in. The fluffy clouds floated across the orange, yellow and pink sky like a boat to water. At the horizon the sun shone brightly and the rays of light danced across the short, slowly lapping waves that appeared every so often. All was silent apart from the occasional chirp from birds or the waves crashing onto the banks.

"I knew you would be here."

Blaine slowly moved round to see his mother standing by the wall, lips turned into a smile as she stared at her son.

"We took you here when you were a toddler. And you used to come here when you were upset or in a rough place."

Blaine turned back round to look at the landscape and he felt his mother sit down beside him.

"I know we've never been very close Blaine. At first when you came out to me, I wasn't very accepting and I think that allowed a wall to be put up between us but over these past few weeks, I've realised that I don't have a problem with who you are, I just never thought about it enough. You're strength and courage that grew stronger over the years was astonishing and I admire the man that you have become even though we weren't there to watch it happen. You're my son and I love you no matter what. I really want to rebuild our family Blaine. If Matthew really does leave us, I want to know that we can get through this together. The Anderson's and the Hummel's."

"Thank you. It really means a lot that you accept me and Kurt now."

"Now should we head back to the hospital? I'm sure that Kurt is waiting for you and I'd really like to get to know him."

Blaine nodded and stood up, helping his mother off of the wall as well. They turned and walked back to their cars and drove back to the hospital.

**~oOo~**

Blaine opened the door to peek his head round, flaunting his beautiful smile in the process to see Kurt.

"Hey" Blaine said walking into the room. Kurt lifted up his gorgeous head to let his eye meet with that amazing smile.

"Hey are you ok now? You worried me when you ran off like that." Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso and placed his head in the crook of his husband's neck.

"I'm fine now Kurt. I went to the beach. That's always been my calming place. Remember? We went there over summer break. I'm fine apart from my dad's situation obviously. Thank you for comforting me though."

"It's never an issue Blaine. You know that. I love you"

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

A week had passed and Matthew Anderson was still in a coma. Kurt and Blaine visited as much as they could between school and homework but there was still no improvement in Mr. Anderson's condition.

After school that day, Kurt and Blaine had had with their housing agent. Mrs. Anderson had booked them a meeting to look around at houses and apartments near to McKinley and the Hummel-Hudson household. Over the few hours they had, they'd looked at plenty of possible homes for the married couple; high up, small, big, expensive, and cheap.

After much consideration they had settled upon an apartment that was a 20 minute drive away from their school and a half an hour drive to the Hummel-Hudson residence. It wasn't small but it wasn't too big to make it seem empty. It was a two bed room place with a large kitchen and living area. The themed area was cream and brown but Kurt was already looking through colour schemes and paint pallets and there was some furniture dotted around the place.

The Anderson's and Hummel's were willing to pay half each for Kurt and Blaine's apartment and before they knew it, Kurt was packing up his belongings into boring badge cardboard boxes.

Finn had volunteered to help pack with his step brother – he said it was so it would get him out of chores. But really, he just wanted that little bit more time with his brother before he drove off to his new apartment with Blaine.

"You excited? 'Cause I really want the best for you man." Finn put down another box marked with 'bathroom' on it and patted Kurt a little too hard on the back.

"Yeah Finn, this is what I've always wanted." Kurt smiled and lugged _another _box of clothes into the hallway.

"So there are about three more boxes in your room to move to the hallway and then get all of the boxes into the truck. Then we just have to carry all of the big pieces of furniture down. Then you're all set." Finn announced to Kurt. He pulled his step brother in for a tight hug. Holding on like Kurt would vanish or float away.

"You're still coming over for dinner tonight yeah? You can't get away that easily." Finn said, grabbing two of the boxes and transferring them to where the others where.

Kurt picked up the last box and smiled.

"Of course Finn, I'll always try to attend Friday night dinner when I can." And he wasn't lying. He would really miss his family even if they _were only _thirty minutes away.

"Boys, lunch!" Carole called from the kitchen "And the truck will be here soon, so you need to get everything of Kurt's packed up."

Kurt and Finn headed down stairs for a well earned lunch before more heavy lifting came upon them.

**~oOo~**

"So we'll see you and Blaine tonight kiddo." Burt said pulling his son in for a hug. Kurt tried to resist crying but let the tears fall anyway.

Here he was, finally moving out. At first, he couldn't wait to leave, but now…his mind just had so many memories flooding back to him. All the times Finn would embarrass him or wreck some of his clothes, every time Kurt would complain about staying healthy to Burt, or even when he would be giving Carole fashion advice and she still wouldn't get it. All these moments Kurt would cherish from now on. But he reminded himself that starting his new life in a new home would bring many new and exciting memories Kurt would honour just as much. He would still see them as much as possible and love them; that would never change.

"You'll have to invite us round as soon as you're settled. I'm looking forward to seeing it." Carole interjected. Hugging Kurt also and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on Finn. We need you to carry the heavy stuff." Kurt called. He got into the moving van and waved goodbye out of the window. Finn jumped in and Kurt started the engine. Kurt pushed down on the pedal and they were off.

One glance in the wing mirror to see the sad faces of his parents almost made him stop the van and go running to them but he kept driving.

**~oOo~**

After a few exhausting hours of unpacking, Finn had left and it was just Kurt and Blaine in their new home.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and kissed him on the lips, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Mischievously, Blaine deepened the kiss and smiled against Kurt's lips and carefully but quickly picked Kurt up; one hand under Kurt's knees and the other supported Kurt's back. Kurt squeaked in response to this and his arms tightened around Blaine's neck.

"Now to carry you across the threshold." Blaine proclaimed with a broad smile. Kurt giggled and nodded, allowing Blaine to begin his trek across their home with Kurt in his arms.

After visiting all of the rooms, they returned to their bedroom. Blaine's phone began to ring so Blaine plopped Kurt on the bed. He dug out his phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"_Mr Hummel-Anderson? This is Lima Hospital. I'm sorry to tell you this but your father past away some moments ago. You are welcomed to visit Mr. Anderson to say your goodbyes. I'm sorry for your loss." _

Blaine replayed those key words in his head.

"_Your father past away" _and _"I'm sorry for your loss."_

And just like that, those words brought him to his knees. The tears staining the carpet as they fell.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

So here he was again.

Sitting on those dull chairs in the room of his past father. Matthew was still, cold, motionless. Just like he was a week ago, but now….

Blaine wasn't crying any more much to Kurt's surprise, he just sat there and looked at the hospital bed and his face drained of all emotions. Kurt sat next to his husband quietly, not wanting to provoke any outbursts of some sorts. He just knew that Blaine needed to allow everything to sink in so he could begin the first steps of coping and eventually move on.

Mrs. Anderson rushed into the room and broke into tears at the sight of her husband. Kurt rushed to her side to try and give some moral support but nothing much changed. Blaine picked up on this and enveloped his mother in a hug. They both needed this as much as they needed each other in that moment.

"We'll get through this together. I promise." Blaine reassured her.

**~oOo~ **

The funeral was held two weeks later at the local graveyard thanks to Kurt's spectacular planning abilities. The theme colours where black, white and navy blue. Kurt wanted to take the original aspect of a funeral and plan it to resemble to a part of Mr. Anderson. They chose navy blue to represent the night sky because whenever they looked up at the stars, somewhere, Matthew Anderson would be up there shining bright.

The ceremony was hosted outside where Blaine's father was to be buried. It was small but sentimental and only a few people had come to the funeral. White primroses scattered the top of the coffin lying beside the hole in the ground. The sun was slowly setting and the light reflected off of the top of the coffin. Clouds were drifting by, one passed the sun and everything went darker. It seemed to fit the mood now. The white and navy ribbons hung in between the leafy branches and danced in the wind. Black bows decorated the nearby bushes like birds in a tree. The grave stone stood at the head of the hole; made of marble with neat writing spread across it. Wisps of the sweet fragrance of the primroses drifted among the silent audience.

Everything was silent apart from the breeze, quite crying and murmurs.

Kurt stood next to Blaine as they watched Emma walk up to the podium to recite a speech she had written for her husband.

She let out a deep breath between sobs but eventually couldn't bring herself to read it out loud. She passed her opportunity to speak and allowed Blaine to begin his speech.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before starting.

"My father…He always tried to be caring even though he wasn't always there for me. He didn't always make the right decisions but was bullied into them. Over the past few weeks he grew stronger and prouder and became the father figure he never had. He always tried to make the best of a situation whenever he could and was a very forgiving and somewhat thoughtful man. I never really valued his opinion but the way he acted and stayed together so well helped me become who I am today. He was always a good husband to my mother and supported his family by working, even though he missed important moments in our lives. He wanted to regain his family memories by making new ones with us but he never…got the chance to try.

Even though I can't share my new life with him…I'll always know he's with me – somehow. Like whenever he was away and I felt lonely, I felt this - feeling, this connection, and right now, that feeling is as strong as ever. I hope the bond will hold over these many years to come and I want him to know that he will always live on in our memories. That whenever the stars come out…he'll be watching over us."

Silent tears covered his warm cheeks as he grabbed a basket of white rose petals which lay beside him. He walked round the circle of people, letting them take a handful of the sweet-scented petals. When he returned to the podium, the petals willingly dropped from his hand and gracefully floated to the coffin; everyone else following suit.

Four people had arrived by then and lifted the glossy dark brown coffin into the awaiting space. As the coffin fell down, so did the tears of Emma, Blaine, Kurt and the other acquaintances.

Soon they made their way back to the cars but could hear the scrap of shovels against the dirt. He could see the last of the dirt being thrown into the grave by the undertakers.

Blaine opened the car and slid into the leather seat. Kurt got in beside him and placed his hand on Blaine's reassuringly. He smiled at him and then headed off to the funeral reception.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Blaine was sat in the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt to return from the bathroom. Kurt's coffee was in front of Blaine and he quietly sipped on his own coffee while looking around aimlessly. He turned his head to try and find his husbands face but when he looked back at his table; the chair opposite him had been filled.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine said groaning. Sebastian was very persistent and, to put it lightly, arrogant. It was bad enough that Sebastian pined over him during the show choir competitions and when they'd met at Dalton but now this guy was showing up all over the place; The Lima Bean, when he and Kurt went to the park, in the mall. He even thought he saw him at McKinley once! It was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I just came to see my boyfriend." His tone was innocent but the smirk ruined the act.

"I'm not your boyfriend Sebastian. You know that." He really wanted to blurt out that he was married to Kurt now but he_ really_ didn't want Sebastian to be any pushier or mocking, texting or calling him anymore than he already was. Plus he didn't want to make a scene, especially in the Lima Bean where the coffee was amazing.

"Aw. But that's what they all say at first Blainey. Some one like you cannot resist me." Big headedly he gestured to all of him self. Blaine groaned again, stopping himself from dropping his face in his hands.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, grabbed his and Kurt's coffee and began walking away. He could text Kurt to say he would be in the car.

"Hey where are you going?" Sebastian called from the table.

Blaine ignored him and continued walking, heading straight for the door but was abruptly stopped by someone bumping into him.

"And where were you heading off to Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt asked looking at his husband.

"Oh gosh Kurt. I couldn't take it any more. _He's_ here."

Kurt knew exactly who Blaine meant.

Blaine had come back from school one day, looking uncomfortable and he had told Kurt that a new boy from Dalton was flirting with him.

He gestured for Blaine to follow him as he headed over to what was supposed to be Kurt and Blaine's table but now held residence of Sebastian.

Sebastian lifted his head up to see the two boys. He looked displeasingly at Kurt but smouldered at Blaine.

Kurt smiled slyly. He took his now cold coffee from Blaine to show it to Sebastian happily. The boy at the table stared confusingly at it.

Blaine let a thought pop into his mind for a moment.

_Kurt Hummel-Anderson what are you planning?_

Kurt smirked and slowly poured the cold contents of the cup right onto Sebastian's head of hair. It dribbled down his face and chest, some of it landing on his lap causing stains to appear on his Dalton uniform. An expression of disbelief immediately showed on the boys face, shocked by what Kurt had done.

Kurt smirked and leaned forward towards Sebastian, their faces inches apart.

Kurt spoke low and dangerously.

"If you _ever _flirt with Blaine again…there will be consequences. Got it?"

Sebastian, still obviously shocked tried to regain his normal self.

"What consequences?"

"Well let's just say…" His face still close "This coffee stunt was just a taster of what you'll get if you try to flirt with my _husband _again."

"Your ma…?"

"Yes we are, so you need to back off." Sebastian quickly nodded. Kurt stepped victoriously away from the stunned, coffee dripping boy and turned around to see Blaine – mouth open slightly, eyes wide.

Kurt smiled at his husband. He put his hands under Blaine's smooth chin and closed his mouth for him before kissing him there and then in front of Sebastian.

"I love you so much." Blaine said looking back at the gob smacked Dalton boy.

Kurt replied and then grabbed Blaine's arm and they walked out of the coffee shop.

"I'm just glad I could get rid of his CW hair. It really doesn't suit him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

After the stress of school and the blazing heat over the week, the New Directions had decided to go to the beach.

The sun blazed down over the white sand. The New Directions were settled at a spot right in the middle. The place was pretty much empty because the beach they were at wasn't as popular as the one on the out skirts of Lima. The cool waves lapped over each other and crashed onto the shore. Birds flew around across the bright blue cloudless sky. The smell of sea salt filled the air and chatting could be heard among the ocean sounds.

Kurt and Blaine sat together wearing their swim trunks and no shirts on a large towel under a large parasol they had stuck into the sand, giving them cool shade if they wanted to rest or sleep. Finn, Sam, Artie and mike were covering Puck with sand while he lay asleep under the sun. The girls had also set up a collection of parasols and all happily chatted in their swim suits.

Everyone had brought along food to supply a picnic and money to buy ice cream for themselves for later. For once, the New Directions were enjoying everyone's company without any drama.

Kurt coated himself in sun lotion as his husband lay down beside him – most likely asleep from what Kurt could tell. He wanted to go swim but really didn't want to get burnt and he didn't want that for Blaine either.

"Blaine, honey you need to wake up. You need some sun screen on if you want to go in the water. I don't want you to get sun burnt and turn bright red." 

Blaine lazily sat up and moaned from being woken up. He stretched his arms and let himself yawn.

"Aw. I promise it's not that bad." Kurt said playfully pouting and kissing Blaine's lips quickly. Blaine covered himself in the lotion Kurt had brought for him and had done everything apart from his back.

"Babe, can you do my back please, and then I'll do yours." Blaine asked sweetly. Kurt nodded and poured the cream onto his hands and rubbed circles on Blaine's hot back until all the cream had disappeared from view, Blaine then did the same for Kurt on his back.

"Wanna go build sand castles now? Or you could bury me in the sad or we can go swimming?"

"Let's go build sandcastles while we're still dry. I think the boys are having a competition over there. Winner gets two ice creams." Kurt replied. Blaine couldn't hold his excitement and rushed over to the guys.

"Come on Kurt! We can work together."

Kurt laughed and steadily jogged over and sat down next to Blaine with his competition face on.

"A perfect castle for two extraordinary kings" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

**~oOo~ **

After an hour of making sandcastles, Kurt and Blaine managed to win with their brilliant castle decorated by Kurt with shells and seaweed to give it that extra edge. The other boys sulked as they bought the ice creams for Kurt and Blaine which were gone in minutes.

By the time the excitement had died down, it was midday and the sun was at its hottest. Every one was moaning about the heat and dripping sweat. They all decided it was time to get into the ocean and cool down.

Some of the guys went surfing where the waves where highest, the others either hung with the girls or had a water fight by splashing each other. Kurt and Blaine stood where the waves lapped up against their chest but didn't get their face. They were stood in front of each other, Blaine's hands around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck. The Hummel-Anderson boys embraced each other in a sweet kiss.

That moment was cut off when a giant wave collapsed on top of them; pushing them apart and swirling around in the water. Instantly Blaine popped up and coughed out some sea water and breathing slowly and steadily. He looked around for Kurt and he saw him lying on his stomach, face in the water.

Blaine swam over to his husband and tried to lift him out but Kurt had gone limp in his arms.

Panicking, Blaine swung unconscious Kurt into his arms and all but ran back to the shore. The girls saw Blaine lie Kurt down in the sand and rushed over to his side.

"Blaine what happened?" Tina asked worriedly

"A big wave…it landed on us and we didn't notice. I came up to the surface and saw Kurt just lying there. I think he hit his head." He noticed the small cut on Kurt's smooth forehead.

The girls around him gasped and looked at their friend worryingly.

Without hesitation Blaine held back Kurt's head, pinched his nose and gave Kurt mouth to mouth. He pulled away and looked at the still unconscious Kurt. He tried again, still panicking.

Suddenly a splutter of water and coughing came from Kurt's mouth and every one sighed in relief. Before Kurt could say or do anything else, he was swept up in a hug from Blaine, so tight he thought he couldn't breathe. Then his entire face was covered kisses from Blaine.

"Oh my gosh Kurt. You scared me so much. I was so worried." He put a hand over his heart. Kurt looked a bit sad because of what he had unintentionally caused and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I am so sorry Blaine."

"It's all right, your ok. That's all that matters." Blaine hugged Kurt again, cherishing the moment."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was the week before graduation and Kurt and Blaine had decided to host a party to celebrate. They chose to bring all of the New Directions and Nick, Jeff, David and Wes from the Warblers to come to the party that was going to be held at Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

They had all the details sent out and everyone had replied saying that they could come. Now Kurt and Blaine were sat on the kitchen counter top waiting for their close friends.

"Noah better not have brought alcohol. I swear if he or anyone makes a mess in our apartment they will never step foot in here again." Kurt insisted looking at Blaine and swinging his legs. Blaine just laughed at his adorable husband. But he did agree somewhat with Kurt. They put a lot of effort in their interior decorating that they were both proud of.

The doorbell rang and Blaine casually walked to the door and opened it, and four boys not in Dalton uniform for a change barged in; shouting and laughing.

Wes let out a low whistle and spoke "Nice place Blaine and Kurt! We need to have parties here more often. Sweet!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they either settled down or explored a few more rooms.

The doorbell went again and Kurt went to it this time. The squeals from the girls filled the room as they made their way in; hanging up their coats and taking off their shoes. In their own time they kissed Kurt and Blaine on the cheeks and dawdled over to the Warbler boys.

Eventually everyone had arrived and was happily chatting although Kurt was ninety percent sure that Puck arrived drunk but thankfully hadn't brought any alcohol with him.

"I'm bored. Let's do something!" Jeff shouted from where he sat on the floor.

"Sing offs!" Rachel shouted enthusiastically. Everyone simultaneously groaned and answered with a simple but strong "no".

"How about a Dance mat competition? The winner can give their opponent a dare." Nick suggested, pulling out the mat that they brought along as well as a variety of video games.

A handful of nods went round the room and they set up the game. Kurt walked to the kitchen and pulled out a note pad to write down who would play against whom. In the end the players would be:

David vs. Wes

Nick vs. Jeff

Mercedes vs. Quinn

Rachel vs. Finn

Puck vs. Sam

Santana vs. Tina

Brittany vs. Mike

Kurt vs. Blaine

**~oOo~**

After a lot of laughs and the occasional falling over the results came in and Kurt announced them all.

"Wes, Nick, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Blaine have to do the dares given by their opponents. No forfeits."

David smirked and dared Wes to announce his feelings for Mercedes. Wes did the dare blushing – Mercedes also and Blaine got it on video.

Nick was dared to admit to defeat because he could really be a sore loser, Mercedes had to confess her feelings towards Wes, Finn and Puck were dared to kiss each other and regretfully did so – Blaine getting all of this on video happily. Santana was dared to say one nice comment to everyone and in her opinion it was torture, no one gave Brittany a dare because anyone who did had to answer to Santana, and then the last person was Blaine …

"Well" Kurt said smiling slyly at Blaine "Puck told me to dare you to kiss Rachel" Blaine's eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously in disagreement and Rachel almost looked shocked by Blaine's reaction. "But I don't think _anyone _wants to go through that again. So I dare you to kiss me."

"My pleasure" Blaine smiled and leaned over to Kurt. He put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss. As they pulled away Kurt could see the girls squealing with happiness.

"Oh and you guys should know that I have all of these dares on my phone now." Blaine announced, grinning widely.

Laughter shook the apartment as all the winners laughed and giggled at their opponent's faces which were blushing and hiding behind their hands.

"Ah I'm really going to miss this, us, just hanging out and having a laugh. We're not going to do that once graduation and summer are over. I love you guys." Kurt said sighing.

'Aw's' were heard around the room as they stood up and engulfed each other in a giant group hug, never wanting to let go of the moment.

"We love you too Kurt." Rachel said proudly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Blaine sat in his chair at the front row in the McKinley High school hall. Slowly Mr. Figgins announced a group of students to come up, shake a teachers hand and get their diplomas. Blaine sat in between Burt and some of the Warblers he had invited anxiously waiting to see his husband proudly walk onto that stage with his beautiful smile.

Blaine was so proud of Kurt. He truly thought that Kurt deserved to graduate and get into a brilliant college in New York even though that would mean being away from each other for one painfully long year. But they were going to get through it with many phone calls and texts and visits to each other occasionally.

So many memories came flooding back to Blaine about how proud he was for his husband.

The time Kurt got his NYADA letter:

_Kurt picked up the letter addressed to him off of the floor and held it like it was about to explode. The letter was from NYADA and Kurt knew that this letter would change a lot in his life; whether he got into a good college, or if it would stop his dreams for Broadway, whether he and Blaine could get through this if he got in. _

_Kurt fumbled around with his phone before tapping Blaine's number and ringing him. It rung twice before that angelic voice could be heard from the other end._

"_Hey Babe, what's up?"_

"_Blaine, my NYADA letters here."_

"_Oh what does it say?" _

"_I – I haven't opened it. I want you to be here when I open this. I can't do it alone."_

"_I'm on my way now." Blaine hung up the phone and got into his car to get to the Hummel-Hudson residence._

_When he arrived, he raced up to Kurt's room and found his boyfriend sitting on the bed just looking at the letter. He sat down next to him and gestured for him to open it. _

_The sound of torn paper could be heard and suddenly a burst of tears and gasps emanated from Kurt. _

"_Kurt? Kurt what is it? What does it say?" Blaine was worried._

"_I…I got in. I'm going to NYADA…" He said in a whisper. He then flung himself at Blaine and shouted "I'm going to NYADA!" _

Blaine had been so happy for Kurt. He was so talented and wonderful and smart that it would be stupid to reject Kurt, that they would have missed out on such a phenomenal person. Blaine knew Kurt could sing well, reallywell in fact.

_The first time he had heard Kurt sing, it was by accident. He was over to visit Kurt at his house and when he arrived, Carole had told him to head upstairs. Blaine had done so and as he approached the door, he halted as he heard a melodic voice come from Kurt's room; so sweet, angelic and light. Blaine opened the door gently and peeked round to see Kurt next to Pavarotti singing a song that projected Kurt's voice extremely well and Blaine had never heard anything so beautiful._

_Kurt turned around and was surprisingly faced to face with Blaine._

"_Oh you're here." _

"_Don't sound so disappointed" Blaine joked._

"_I didn't mean it like that. Um so we're here to study for tomorrow's class." Kurt babbled, slightly embarrassed that Blaine had heard him and the blush forming on his face._

"_Kurt you don't have to be embarrassed about your voice. That was absolutely beautiful." _

_Kurt blushed even deeper. "Thank you." _

Kurt was also very brave about coming to terms with his high school bullies situations. Blaine couldn't believe what his husband had had to go through there; the slushies, constant name calling, locker shoves. It was amazing that Kurt had all that courage inside of him to tolerate it, let alone standing up for himself _and_ for others. Kurt was always strong but every so often needed that extra support.

Kurt embraced the possibilities of his future and faced them full on either by himself or with someone by his side.

Blaine smiled to himself as one word popped up: _Courage._

But although a lot of moments were amazing, they had some bad times as well but they got through it together and came out stronger.

"_Blaine, I'm going back to McKinley." _

_Blaine should have expected this to come eventually. Kurt missed his friends and although he had Blaine as a boyfriend and all his warbler friends, it wasn't the same. _

"_So is this your way of saying you want us to break up?" Blaine asked worrisomely, the tears being held back slightly._

"_No, Blaine of course not! We'll still see each other but just not as much. I don't want this relationship to end." _

_Blaine sighed in relief. He just over reacted thankfully. _

"_We'll get through this." Kurt said taking his hand._

_After Blaine had sung to Kurt at McKinley he walked up to Kurt and embraced him in a tight hug, never wanting him to let go. He closed his eyes as Kurt clung onto him and cherished the moment. _

"_I'm never saying goodbye to you." _

Blaine also knew that Kurt was such a loving and loveable person. Kurt was there when he needed comfort or to give him advice. They would learn more about each other and help one another as much as they could. When Blaine had first said "I love you" he knew this love was a hundred percent true.

_They were sat on Kurt's bed, just cuddling and watching a movie. Kurt sat in between Blaine's legs and rested his back on Blaine's chest. His head was on Blaine's shoulder and his hair tickled Blaine's chin that rested on Kurt's head. Their feet knocked against each other playfully, Blaine's arms around Kurt and the movie became completely ignored now that they were both getting tired. Kurt shuffled himself so he was slightly closer to Blaine and could be even more comfortable. Blaine just thought it was the right time._

_He leaned his head so it was just by Kurt's ear and whispered "I love you." _

_Kurt sat back up and looked at Blaine slightly confused on whether he heard him right. Blaine picked up on this and repeated what he just said._

_Kurt smiled and replied with "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed Blaine before sitting back where he was originally seated. They embraced the warmth and being able to be close to each other and finally fell asleep._

Blaine allowed himself to listen to Principal Figgins again. He heard Finn's name being called and so he clapped along with Burt and Carole. Then he heard the next name…

"Kurt Hummel – Anderson." He called from the centre of the stage. Suddenly Blaine was up on his feet clapping as hard as he could along with Burt and Carole. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were standing as well, shouting "Woo go Kurt!" loudly, causing a few peculiar stares from other people in the audience.

Kurt glided up onto the stage and grabbed his diploma then gracefully walked off and sat back down.

After the ceremony Blaine was looking around for his husband as much as he could, trying to look over the many heads of graduates, family and friends. Suddenly a body collided into him and embraced him in a giant hug. He pulled back and saw Kurt's beautiful smile gleaming at him. He pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss and pulled back.

"I am so proud of you Kurt." He exclaimed but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes because after summer Kurt would be gone for while and only rarely in that new school year would he be able to hug and kiss his husband.

Kurt picked up on the slight frown on Blaine's face.

"Hey. It's ok; we still have summer together and the calls and visits."

"I know but I'll really miss you Kurt."

"Blaine what I said in the courtyard when I transferred still applies now… I'm never saying goodbye to you." 

* * *

><p><strong>This story is now finished! <strong>

**But I will be writing a sequel to it about Kurt and Blaine's life ahead. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 1 **

Living in New York meant having to go through lots of traffic on and off the roads because it was always packed but Blaine didn't mind because he was living his dream.

After he had worked through that long year being away from his husband Kurt, who had been in his first year of NYADA and Blaine was in his senior year at McKinley high, they had moved into an apartment together in New York as Blaine had been accepted into NYADA, so they were only a year apart.

They both passed through college successfully and had their ups and downs together as they coped with their whole new lifestyle.

Kurt had gone to his first Broadway audition a month or two after NYADA. He had been suggested by a teacher to audition for a role in Wicked. He performed a rendition of 'for good' in front of the directors and within two weeks he was at the Gershwin theatre rehearsing as the new Fiyero.

When Wicked had opened up again with "the fresh new talent of undiscovered star, Kurt Hummel" it immediately became a sold out show for the first two weeks in the running. He had gotten an agent and everyone had heard such good things about Kurt through interviews or articles or advertisements and thanks to his acting and singing he was now one of the most famous and wanted Broadway stars.

Kurt, to put it exact, was living the dream he always wanted. Occasionally Kurt would read something offensive about him in an article for being open about who he is, but he didn't waste his time over it. He never gave up during the tough times of NYADA or at his old school with the bullies and it defiantly helped with Blaine supporting him and being by his side the entire time.

. Blaine was so happy for Kurt because his husband's dreams had come true.

Blaine ended up doing quite a few concerts or gigs around New York wherever he could and it all paid off 3 months later. He had a gig in a popular club around New York and a talent agent was there when he had performed. The next day Blaine was told he had to arrive to a meeting to discuss a record deal they were willing to offer and obviously he agreed to it.

A few months later his first album came out, all with either original songs or covers. The CD reached the best sellers charts for weeks and hit number 3 in the charts for 2 and a half months. Blaine soon got his own agent who had been planning tours and signings and concerts for him.

Blaine loved his job; he could go to work doing what he did best and then come home to his gorgeous husband who loved and supported him through everything even if they both were now very famous and successful people who lived in an amazing house.

What made their already extravagant lives even better was their two beautiful angels they could call their daughters; Lily and Sophie.

Sophie was getting ready for her 5th birthday party that day. She was sat on Blaine's lap as he brushed her silky blonde hair that fell bellow her shoulders. She wore a navy blue dress that ended just above her knees, it puffed out slightly and a matching bow was being held in her hands waiting to be put in her hair. Blaine moved the brush over the small bouncy curls at the tips of her hair and stopped, now satisfied. She turned her head to look at Blaine with her beautiful emerald green eyes and put her small arms around Blaine's neck and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Papa. Does my hair look pretty now?"

"Your hair always looks pretty sweetheart." He replied stroking her cheek gently.

The front door opened and Kurt came hurrying in with some bags in his hands, rain drops on his coat and in his hair. Sophie jumped off of Blaine's lap and ran to Kurt. He put the bags on the kitchen counter and crouched down to sweep his daughter up into a hug; he then stood up with her in his arms and spun them around.

"Hey there sweetie! Aw you look as beautiful as always. How is our pretty five year old?" Kurt asked setting her down again. Sophie put her hand to her mouth and giggled slightly. She then opened her clenched fist to reveal the blue bow.

"Daddy, can you put this in my hair please? I want to wear it when everyone arrives."

"Of course sweetheart just …" He was cut off by a cry from the nursery. "Let me check on your sister and I'll put it in as soon as I've finished ok?" He began walking to where the source of the crying was.

"Ok daddy." She said sweetly then skipped over to the kitchen table to continue with some colouring.

Kurt entered the exquisitely designed nursery and looked into the white crib to see his other daughter crying.

"Oh baby! I'm here now, Daddy's here." He cooed and Lily's big blue eyes looked up at him in awe. Kurt picked up Lily and held her to his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder. Kurt used one hand to stroke her wisps of smooth brown curls. He gently bounced up and down to comfort her.

Blaine came up behind them and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"You where longer than you said. You ok?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Paparazzi were dotted around. But my body guard, you know James? Managed to shake them off while I got some snack food for tonight and it helped that we didn't take the car there. The Paparazzi would have probably swarmed us."

"Well I'm glad you're ok. I just hope they don't try to follow the guests in. But the last time I checked there weren't many there. They seemed bored, so _hopefully_ they'll leave soon."

Kurt turned around in his husbands arms and kissed him on the lips while holding their now sleeping daughter. Blaine kissed the top of Lily's head and let Kurt set her back down in the crib.

They walked out silently and Kurt called Sophie over so he could sort out her bow. He adjusted it a little and kissed her forehead once she was done. Making his way over to the kitchen he started unpacking and arranging the snacks and Blaine entered behind him.

"Blaine, I'll sort out the food but you _need_ to sort out the living room. There are colouring pages scattered around that room and some of Lily's toys are going to break unless they go back in her nursery."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Blaine. Please? For me?" Kurt asked sweetly, fluttering his eye lashes and pouting. Blaine looked at his adorable husband and they both burst out laughing. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly and nodded before setting off to clean the living room.

He sighed when he saw the sight of their modern living room; colouring pages from Sophie's book were scattered on the floor of princesses and animals, a few of Lily's rattles and teddies lay untouched on the seats and by her mechanic swing.

Blaine got onto his hands and knees to start collecting up the many colourful pictures filled in by his five year old daughter. He leaned to get one from under the coffee table and saw four stick figures with smiling faces scribbled onto the paper; two figures in the middle with short hair and a K and B under them and two shorter figures with S and L, one with long yellow hair and one with a bit of brown on the head. Two words were scrawled along the top of the four._ My Family_. Blaine's heart fluttered at the sight of the picture. He stood up, keeping the picture in his grasp.

"Sophie?" He called out. Then a patter of small footsteps could be heard across the floor and into the living room where he saw Sophie stop and look up at him.

"Yes papa?" She said kindly.

"Did you draw this? Is it of me, daddy, you and your sister?" Blaine asked, showing her the picture.

"Yep. Do you like it?" She asked stepping closer to her father.

"I love it sweetie! I think we should put it on the fridge. What do you think?" Blaine asked and smiled. Sophie squealed with excitement and happiness, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. The guitarist laughed at how adorable and excitable his daughter could get. She jumped up and down to try and reach the magnets at the top of the fridge but couldn't reach. Blaine gave her the picture and picked her up around the waist and she grabbed a pink and yellow flower magnet, put her picture at the top and put the flower on top. Blaine kept hold of her as she smiled at her picture in achievement.

Kurt looked at the two of them and saw the picture. He put his hands up and clapped them together.

"Oh Sophie it's so pretty!" He kissed her cheek and she smiled into the touch before wriggling out of Blaine's grasp and running off to her room to play.

Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and smiled. "I'm so proud of her and Lily. I'm as proud of us as well Blaine." The gate alert beeped suddenly.

Blaine kissed Kurt and went over to the alert.

He pressed the flickering button on the panel and held it. "Hello?" He asked into the microphone.

"Hey dude, its Finn and Rachel. Can you open the gate?" In reply Blaine pressed another button which allowed their large double door gate to open. A few moments later the doorbell rang and Kurt went to open the door.

"Finn! Rachel! It's so good to see you; I can't believe we haven't seen each other in a year." Kurt hugged Finn and kissed Rachel on her cheek.

"Oh Kurt! How are you? How's Broadway? Wow. Look at this place! I guess being _famous_ really pays off." Rachel said quickly.

Kurt laughed at the ever lovely Rachel. He took their coats and hung them up on the hooks. Finn just patted Kurt on the back as Kurt showed him and Rachel the way to the living room.

Once arriving in the designated room, they took in the stunning place but were cut short by a little blonde girl running into their legs.

"Auntie Rachel! Uncle Finn! Yay!" She screamed as she hugged their legs. Finn chuckled and picked her up.

"Wow. Look how tall you are Sophie! You're going to be as tall as me soon!" He hugged her.

"But I don't want to be a dinosaur." Finn looked at her, slightly confused "That's what Daddy calls you. A dinosaur." Sophie said.

Finn looked at Kurt who was now blushing a little but Finn looked back to Sophie with a smile on his lips.

"Well then…..RAWR!" Finn shouted and chased after Sophie around the room as she screamed with laughter.

Kurt shook his head and turned to Rachel. An arm slipped around Kurt's waist and he jumped at the sudden contact.

"Hey Rachel" Blaine said. Rachel then started asking him questions about how he was. Finn – who was still chasing Sophie – and Rachel – who would not stop talking – both abruptly stopped when they heard a new source of crying.

"We were hoping to wait until everyone got here but I guess it couldn't wait." Kurt announced before disappearing off into another room.

When he returned he had a bundle of pink in his arms and bounced her up and down gently.

"Guys, this is Lily Hummel-Anderson" He spoke quietly "She's 4 months old. We're sorry we didn't call to tell you about her but we forgot because we were so caught up in our jobs."

Rachel hastily made her way over to Kurt and scooped her up in her arms.

"She's beautiful Kurt." The baby touched Rachel's face slowly and then started crying again. Kurt took Lily back in her arms and she ceased her cries to snuggle into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt went and sat down with his daughter as Blaine let Burt, Carole and Emma Anderson in.

They were also saying hello to everyone until they saw Kurt with Lily and made their way over to see their new Granddaughter and they stood in awe.

"You're father would be so proud of you Blaine." Emma said to her son as she hugged him.

"Thank you" He replied.

"Ok everyone! Its presents time for Sophie!" Blaine said as he brought in a large bag with everyone's presents to Sophie in it. Everyone sat down and looked at the very happy little girl sat on the floor clapping excitedly.

"Ok baby this one is from Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn." Blaine passed his daughter two pink presents. She opened the bigger one of the two to reveal a cuddly toy unicorn that was a light purple with darker purple hair and a white horn. Her face lit up at the sight of it and squeezed it to her chest. Then she opened up the next one and inside was a blue gemmed microphone. She scrunched her face up while she thought hard about what it was.

"It's a microphone sweetie" Kurt said with Lily still in her arm who was now asleep "It's to sing with – it makes your voice louder."

"Because you were born to be a star honey" Rachel cut in. Sophie jumped up and hugged her aunt and uncle with a 'thank you' as well.

"Us next" Burt announced.

Blaine then handed Sophie a large purple box. Inside was a green Tinkerbelle dress equipped with wings and pom-pom shoes.

"To make everyday magical" Carole said cheerily. Blaine helped the birthday girl into the wings where the straps went round her arms. She ran around the room, spinning every so often and cheering. All the family laughed at her energy, thinking it was so cute and adorable. Finally out of energy, she thumped down onto the carpeted floor and waited for another present.

Her father handed her Mrs. Anderson's present. She ripped off the green paper and pulled out a fluffy brown teddy bear and on the bottom of the right foot was Sophie's name. She flung her arms around Emma's neck and hugged her tightly, then sat back down again.

Blaine handed her a card. "This is from me, daddy and Lily. Happy birthday baby." He kissed her forehead and she opened the card. There was a puppy on the front and a photo of a play set fell onto her lap.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the photo.

"Go to the garden Sophie." Blaine instructed. She ran out to the garden and everyone else followed behind.

Outside was a large play set that included; swings, slides, a see-saw and a big castle design made out of wood and a sand pit.

She hugged Blaine tightly and then hugged Kurt's leg. She ran off to the castle and climbed to the top of it to shout "I love it! Thank you!"

"Happy Birthday baby." Kurt and Blaine called back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 2 – Epilogue

Kurt opened his eyes, glaring at the beeping alarm clock in front of him. Blaine's arms were wrapped around his waist in bed, still asleep. Kurt yawned and turned around in his husband's arms to kiss him on the lips.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw the always beautiful Kurt looking at him.

"Blaine, we need to get up. Sophie's got school and I guess I'll have to take Lily to work with me."

"You sure you don't want me to take Lily?" Blaine asked sitting up in their bed. Kurt sat up as well and leant against the headboard.

"No it's fine. Today we're just running through some songs, so I can look after her. But can you take Sophie to school? I've got to leave in half an hour."

"Sure babe. I'll go make her lunch in a minute." Blaine exclaimed. He got out of bed and started to get ready for the morning. Kurt, on the other hand, went to check on Lily in her cot. She was lying on her back, fascinating over a little white teddy bear she had grasped in her small soft hands. Her eyes landed on Kurt and she dropped the bear to stare at her daddy. Kurt picked her up, walked over to grab a new set of clothes and set her down on the changing mat. He put her in a full body outfit which was pink and had a bunny in the front of it.

Meanwhile, Blaine went into Sophie's room to find her dressing up the teddy bear she got for her birthday.

"Sweet heart, I'm taking you to school today, Daddy has to leave early. So we need to get you ready for school. You're clothes are on the table and I'll help you if you need it ok."

"Yes Papa" She said quickly as she got up and ushered her daddy out of the room, telling him to go make her lunch; insisting they were cut into squares.

Blaine jokingly stumbled out of the room and went over to the kitchen to begin his daughter's lunch.

Kurt came in to the living room and put lily in her swing chair before making his way over to his husband and wrapping his slender arms around Blaine's waist.

Kurt slowly and softly kissed Blaine's neck as the guitarist packed Sophie's lunch; he could hear Blaine 'mmm'ing into the touch.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore so he spun round and attacked Kurt's lips with his while he put his hands on Kurt's cheeks.

Reluctantly, he pulled away because Sophie was pulling on his shirt. He turned his head and rested his cheek on Kurt's as he ruffled his daughter's hair a little.

"Papa, have you done my lunch? With the squares and my apple juice?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's all done. Now go give your daddy a hug before he goes."

Kurt got down on his knees and enveloped his daughter in a hug, squeezing her gently and placing a kiss on her head.

"I'll see you later sweetheart. Be good for papa and have fun at school. Remember to tidy your room when you get back because your friend's coming round tonight. Bye sweetie."

He stood up to grab his bag and Lily, pecked Blaine on the lips one more time and left the Hummel-Anderson house.

"Ok Sophie! You can play with your bear while I get ready ok? Then we'll leave."

"It's Mr. Snuggles papa! Mr. Snuggles!"

"Ok Sweetheart, go play a game with Mr. Snuggles then we can go to school."

Sophie ran off to her room as Blaine slowly made his way back to his and Kurt's room and got changed into some clothes.

After getting changed, he gathered up his keys and bag and made his way to the front door.

"Sophie, time to go!"

The sounds of running footsteps were accompanied with many giggles from his eldest daughter. She ran into Blaine with her bag and lunch box in tow and Blaine swept her into his arms to kiss her forehead and carried her out of the house after he locked it and they both headed to her school.

~oOo~

"Ok Kurt that was great! Take five everyone. Afterwards we'll introduce the new cast members."

It was good timing too because Lily had just started crying again within her portable cot. Kurt hastily made his way over to his sweet little daughter and picked her up, cradling and soothing her. She closed her eyes and he could feel the warm breath tickle his neck. He loved simple things like that.

Before he could set her back down so she could sleep, the moment was interrupted by the director.

"Ok everyone I'd like you to meet our new cast members."

A boy and girl walked in smartly dressed and then another boy walked in. Kurt seemed to vaguely recognise the last boy.

"….and this is Sebastian Smythe. He's …"

_Sebastian_.

The room immediately felt cold and Kurt could feel slight anger bubbling inside him. Sebastian made his way over to Kurt – the same smirk like high school was planted on his face.

"Well well, Kurt Hummel. It seems you've proved me wrong as your not working at the Lima Bean."

"Hummel-_Anderson. _Sebastian."

Sebastian seemed slightly taken back by this but didn't make it too obvious. He just covered it up with another comment.

"And who's this then?" He asked, reaching out to touch Lily's head but Kurt backed away and put one of his hands on his daughters head.

"She's my and Blaine's daughter. Blaine's at work and Sophie's at school. Anyway, enough about my famous life. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"Well I was a male model for a few years and my agents now suggesting I try acting so here I am. Oh and I'm married now and I have a daughter."

Kurt almost went wide eyed when he heard that last sentence but smiled anyway.

"You should meet them sometime. Hey we're free, why don't we go over to yours tonight and have a nice 'get together dinner'"

"Oh we can't, Sophie's got a sleepover with one of her school friends today."

"That's funny, Abigail's got a sleepover tonight as well, and she's going round to her friend's house; Sophie I think." He pulled out his phone and showed Kurt the house address.

No, this couldn't be happening… Sebastian's daughter was coming over to _their _house for a sleepover with Sophie.

"So, uh, your daughter's coming round to our house then." Kurt stated nervously.

"This is your address? Well this will be fun; I guess we can all have dinner then. We'll see you at 6." Sebastian walked off to get measured for a new costume in the show. Kurt stood there, so still, mouth open ever so slightly.

~oOo~

"Honey I'm home!" Kurt called as he shut the door behind himself and Lily. Blaine rushed over to them and kissed Kurt and Lily on the forehead.

"Hey babe. Abigail's coming over soon. Every where's tidy and dinner's in the oven. We just need to wait now."

Kurt passed Lily over to Blaine and began to speak.

"About that…Do you remember Sebastian from high school?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine nodded reluctantly, looking slightly confused.

"He's part of the cast at work now. He's married and he has a daughter. Uh, do you know Abigail's last name?"

"Yeah….Smythe" It took Blaine a few seconds to get what Kurt was hinting at "...No. Really? Out of all the children at school she meets Sebastian's daughter." Blaine's mouth was open now, definitely surprised.

"And their coming over for dinner. I didn't even ask him, he just invited himself round." Kurt continued looking worried.

"Are – Are you sure you want this Kurt? I mean, I don't want you to go through all that again babe – especially in front of Sophie and Lily."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be fine Blaine. He's married and it's a bit late to say no now."

Kurt turned round and opened the door.

"Hey Sebastian" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine. This is Abigail obviously and this is my husband – Dave"

_Karofsky._

Blaine could sense Kurt tensing up and tried to cover it up.

"Hey guys, we got a lot of catching up to do! Come on in" They all smiled at each other as they walked in.

This was going to be a very interesting evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome!<strong>


End file.
